


Love Lockdown (translated in Italian)

by samlaikheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Artist Clarke, Clexa Endgame, Domestic Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Med Student Clarke, Pandemics, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, daily update, quarantine au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samlaikheda/pseuds/samlaikheda
Summary: -COVID AU-Lexa torna in città e si ferma da Clarke e Raven in cerca di un appartamento in cui trasferirsi. Ma un mese dopo c'è una pandemia a piede libero e tutti sono in quarantena indefinita.Raven si allontana dalla città in cerca di riparo. Con solo loro due a casa, non possono fare altro che affrontarsi l'un l'altra e loro stesse.  Ho già detto che hanno qualche storia in sospeso?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes/Luna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Things can change in a day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999) by [AnansiAnansi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi). 



> Questa traduzione è stata scritta con il permesso dell'autrice della storia originale.  
> Non condividete/traducete su altri siti.  
> Alla fine di ogni capitolo ci sarà un link che conduce al capitolo originale in modo da poter leggere le note dell'autrice e i commenti di altri lettori.  
> 

Questo momento, pochi minuti prima dell'alba, e subito prima che girasse l'angolo del sentiero verso il belvedere, era sempre uno per cui si era preparata. A questo punto dell'anno, il sole non usciva dall'orizzonte come nei mesi invernali, esitante. Invece esplodeva in una raffica dorata, e se lo coglievi sull'acqua al momento giusto sembrava che il mondo si aprisse per pochi istanti, e il cielo e la terra diventavano un infinito miraggio di calore e luce. Era uno spettacolo che Clarke si era abituata a vedere ogni giorno per il decennio in cui aveva vissuto in città; sempre sola, era il suo segreto con l'universo. Forse era il motivo per cui non se n'era mai andata dopo il college; o almeno uno dei tanti.  
  
Oggi non fu diverso. Guardò lo spettacolo di luci di benvenuto del giorno fino a che non riuscì più a guardare il sole, e poi si lasciò cadere sull'erba verde in cima al parco vicino all'oceano, chiudendo gli occhi. Un'altra mattinata perfetta, e dopo quello cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto?  
  
Come un segnale, il telefono iniziò a vibrarle nella tasca; sospirando, lo prese: _Raven_. La sua migliore e più duratura alleata che era anche un'incorreggibile terza incomoda in ogni modo; aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui Raven era entrata durante una bollente avventura di una notte tra Clarke e Niylah, e ultimamente, tra Clarke e Finn, e anche in tanti dei suoi momenti privati, mentre disegnava, mentre sognava, ma anche lei sapeva che le camminate mattutine di Clarke erano sacre. Dopotutto Clarke non poteva biasimarla, Raven era dall'altra parte del mondo in un ritiro di team building con i suoi compagni tecnici, ed era probabilmente annoiata a morte con tutti i respiri profondi e le verdure.  
  
"Claarrrrrke, sei sveglia... Buongiorno... Buongiornissimo!"  
  
"Raven che ore sono la? Sei ubriaca? In un ashram?" Clarke soffocò una risata. Solo Raven sarebbe riuscita a ubriacarsi durante un viaggio di disintossicazione psichica.  
  
"Siiii, siamo liberiiiiiii... Voglio dire, ci hanno lasciati andare, il ritiro è finito ieri, e sono qui in questa bellissima città sul mare, e dio, sono tutti così amichevoli qui... IO AMO GOA..." Clarke sorrise alle divagazioni di Raven. "Ti stai divertendo così tanto che hai dovuto chiamare per dirmelo?"  
  
"Oh! No aspetta, non indovinerai mai chi ho appena incontrato... No aspetta te lo faccio _vedere_ ". Clarke sentì Raven smanettare con il telefono, ordinando goffamente a qualcuno di avvicinarsi per la foto. Pochi secondi dopo, sentì il telefono vibrare, proprio quando Raven urlò "Ti è arrivata???"  
  
Clarke controllò il messaggio, aspettando che la foto si caricasse. E poi, il suo cuore si fermò.  
  
Era Lexa.  
  
Lexa, sorrideva timidamente alla fotocamera, il luccichio delle luci della spiaggia si rifletteva nei suoi occhi. Lexa, che non aveva visto da quando si erano laureate al college. Lexa, che aveva lo stesso aspetto di quella notte dieci anni prima, quando era Clarke quella a cui stava sorridendo. Lexa, le cui spalle erano circondate da un braccio lungo che apparteneva a qualcuno che poteva essere descritto solo come una dea del mare abbronzata, fissava la telecamera con la calma confidenza di qualcuno davvero innamorato. Era troppo. Clarke chiuse gli occhi e riportò il telefono all'orecchio.  
  
"Lexa! Lexa cazzo Woods! Riesce a credere che fosse nascosta a Goa tutto questo tempo?" Senza aspettare una risposta Raven continuò "E comunque, indovina? Ha notizie!"  
  
Clarke si strofinò la tempia con la mano libera. No, non le andava di indovinare niente in quel momento. La testa girava, e all'improvviso si sentì come se avesse appena corso una maratona. "Quali?"  
  
"Lei si... Loro si ritrasferiscono! Lei e Costia... Saremo tutti vicini di casa, quanto è fantastico?"  
  
Davvero fottutamente fantastico amico. Clarke fu sorpresa dall'improvvisa fragilità. Che differenza le faceva cosa Lexa (e Costia, giusto?) facevano delle loro vite?  
  
"... Quindi si, ho detto a Lexa che potrebbe tranquillamente stare da noi per un mese mentre cerca un posto e a te non dispiacerebbe. Non ti dispiace, vero?"  
  
"Aspetta, cosa? Da quando Lexa sta con noi?"  
  
"Claaarrrke, non mi stai ascoltando. Ho convinto Lexa a tornare con me così potrebbe sistemarsi e cose del genere, e Costia ha quasi finito di chiudere il bar, quindi ci raggiungerà tra un mese... E poi, abbiamo la stanza degli ospiti quindi Lexa potrebbe anche fermarsi. Le ho detto che non ti sarebbe importato".  
  
"Uhhh, voglio dire, uso quella stanza come ufficio..." ormai si stava arrampicando sugli specchi.  
  
"Oh andiamo Clarke, usa la veranda che tanto lavori sempre li. È solo per un mese... Comunque ho già detto di si quindi non possiamo rimangiarci la parola data ora... No, no Lexa, assolutamente no. Parola di scout, averti da noi non sarà un problema".  
  
Quand'è che _noi_ avevamo dato la nostra parola, comunque? Clarke scosse la testa, non aveva senso discutere con Raven quando era così. "Va bene, si ovvio. E' un mese, ce la faremo".  
  
"Okay perfetto! Ci vediamo domenica; devo andare, stanno facendo un party di danza esotica al chiaro di luna... Ti voglio bene, ciaooo! Sarà come ai vecchi tempi".  
  
Oddio. Sperava davvero che non fosse così. Clarke si mise a sedere sull'erba, sbalordita. Lexa cazzo Woods sarebbe arrivata a casa sua in cinque giorni  
  
Cos'era appena successo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 1 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56462656)


	2. The process of processing

Clarke sospirò, ruotando le spalle per alleviare la tensione che sembrava essersi stabilita saldamente tra esse negli ultimi giorni. Togliendosi gli occhiali, si strofinò il naso e si levò la linea aggrottata tra le sopracciglia. Diede un occhiata all'orario sul computer. Le 22.30; era ancora al lavoro, e lo sarebbe stata per un altro po'. Questo era il terzo giorno consecutivo in cui era inciampata nel letto, esausta e con gli occhi annebbiati, ma una scadenza era una scadenza. Ed era un ottima distrazione da cosa, o chi, sarebbe arrivato domenica.  
  
Guardò gli appunti presi durante il suo incontro con il dottor Jaha. _Colori più saturati, rappresentazione più vivida tra punte e buste, le membrane devono fare *pop*_.  
  
"Rendilo carino, Clarke. Il mondo deve sapere cosa sta arrivando, forte e chiaro. Per questo, hanno bisogno di vedersi schiaffare in faccia un'immagine che non potranno fare a meno di sognare". Le perle del dottor Jaha erano sempre poeticamente criptiche.  
  
Riguardando lo schermo, ingrandì l'angolo in alto a destra della molecola amorfa, ruotandola finché non riuscì a vederne la parte inferiore. La sua superficie era butterata e dall'aspetto appiccicoso, come una palla di melma cartoonata. Eww.  
  
Clarke agrottò la fronte, sporgendo il labbro inferiore; estrarre la bellezza di un virus mortale non era certo quello che si era immaginata mentre si destreggiava tra chimica organica e pittura a olio durante il college, ma aveva sicuramente creato alcune interessanti domande da primo appuntamento. "Un illustratrice medica? Cos'è tipo un artista di scheletri?"  
  
"Qualcosa del genere. La scienza è bellissima; il mio lavoro è di ricordarlo alle persone". O in questo caso, mortale.  
  
Diverse ore dopo, pensava di averlo. Sullo schermo stava ruotando lentamente una struttura di un vivido e iridescente rossiccio e argento, un globo stranamente ipnotico che ricordava una terra psichedelica. Guardò al nome di convenzione per il file, "Novel coronavirus-COVID 19", e in un lampo l'immagine fu trasferita nella cartella di posta di Jaha. L'avrebbe usata per la conferenza stampa della mattina dopo. La settimana era stata un flusso infinito di eventi relativi al Covid; prima la notizia che un'intera provincia in Cina aveva chiuso i propri cittadini in casa, e poi il continuo avanti e indietro sulla possibilità che il virus potesse diffondersi nel resto del mondo. ("È solo una questione di tempo" disse Jaha "Ma l'impatto sicuramente non interromperà le nostre giornate, ce l'abbiamo sotto controllo"). Realizzò che la conferenza della mattina seguente sarebbe stata principalmente lui a ripetere sempre le stesse cose al pubblico, e che avrebbe guardato dal suo letto, fortunatamente. Le aveva concesso il giorno libero.  
  
Guardò il telefono mentre andava verso la macchina. 8 messaggi, tutti da Finn. _Merda_. Si era completamente dimenticata di richiamarlo. Domani, si sarebbe fatta perdonare domani. Ora, non c'era niente al mondo che lei volesse più del suo letto.  
  
*******  
  
"Clarke? Amore? Sei sveglia?" La voce di Finn interruppe il suo sonno, e lei emise un lamento, seppellendo il viso più a fondo nel cuscino e tirando le coperte sopra la sua testa. Lui apparve sulla soglia della porta, "Ho comprato la colazione". Un solo occhio azzurro sbirciò da sotto il piumone. "Burrito. Da Oy Gordito". Questo gli fece guadagnare un sorriso assonnato e un dito che gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
  
"Ciao" Clarke si mise a sedere per poi rannicchiarsi su di lui, allungandosi di nascosto verso il sacchetto che Finn aveva in mano.  
  
"Eh eh, dare sempre la mancia al ragazzo delle consegne". Lui si chinò per un bacio lento "Ciao, mi sei mancata. Settimana pesante?"  
  
"Non hai idea. Il che mi ricorda..." Clarke accese la TV in camera sua, continuando a scavare nel sacchetto in cerca della salsa. "Jaha farà uno dei suoi discorsi incomprensibili tra pochi minuti. Aggiornamenti sul nuovo virus che sta distruggendo la Cina".  
  
"Che cosa ha a che fare con noi? Pensavo che l'avessero contenuto la".  
  
"Se per contenuto intendi mettere un'intera provincia in quarantena, allora si. Jaha ci aggiornerà con quello che dobbiamo aspettarci; nessuno sa effettivamente cosa stia succedendo".  
  
Guardarono in silenzio, sgranocchiando i loro burrito. Come Clarke si aspettava, Jaha stava consigliando viaggi sicuri, una visita dal medico in caso di tosse secca, febbre o stanchezza e in generale essere vigili.  
  
"Quindi questa è influenza che non è un influenza?" chiese Finn, ma Clarke emise uno stridio eccitato quando un'immagine del Covid apparve sullo schermo. "Quello è il mio! E' il figlio di puttana che mi ha tenuto sveglia tutta la settimana!"  
  
"Intrippante. E quella cosa è ciò che tieni gli umani nascosti in casa, rannicchiati per la paura?"  
  
"Contenimento preventivo, Finn, speriamo niente di più". Clarke gettò l'involucro vuoto nel sacchetto sul pavimento, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Ne emerse pochi minuti dopo, denti lavati e capelli legati in una crocchia disordinata, iniziando a rovistare nella cesta della biancheria in cerca di un paio di jeans. "Forza, abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Ho bisogno di una mano per pulire la stanza degli ospiti".  
  
"Cosa, perchè ora?"  
  
"Avremo un ospite per un mese. Un'amica di Raven del college. Lexa Woods".  
  
"E' molto tempo, come mai non è tua?"  
  
Clarke si fermò di colpo "Mia?"  
  
"Tua amica. Tu e Raven non avevate la stessa cerchia di amici al college?"  
  
Giusto "Oh, voglio dire sì. Eravamo più dei conoscenti, buoni conoscenti. Ma loro avevano più classi in comune".  
  
"Huh. Da dove viene?"  
  
"Si ritrasferisce da Goa; ha bisogno di un posto dove stare finché non ne trova uno suo. Ora spingi".  
  
Per fortuna, pulire la stanza ha fatto diventare Finn rosso in viso, senza fiato o altre domande e diverse ore dopo c'era solo una scatola di Clarke con vecchie cose del college sul fondo dell'armadio. Finn si diresse verso di esso "Scommetto che questo è oro. Voglio vedere Clarke versione sexy ragazza della confraternita".  
  
"Ti farò vedere la ragazza sexy della confraternita" Clarke si slacciò i jeans, facendoli cadere fino al pavimento, lasciando il resto dei suoi vestiti in una traccia mentre andava verso la doccia. "Vieni?"  
  
Finn la raggiunse, dimenticandosi immediatamente della scatola.  
  
*******  
  
Clarke non arrivò alla scatola fino a domenica. Seduta sul pavimento della sua stanza, ci diede una rapida occhiata. Quando prese in mano dei vecchi taccuini, alcune foto caddero. Lei e Raven il primo giorno come coinquiline, alcune delle sue varie opere d'arte in mostra nello studio d'arte e uno di lei, Raven e Lexa, scattata nello specchio del bagno di un club; non aveva idea da chi. Fu la prima volta che uscirono tutte insieme. Raven ubriaca presa a metà di una piroetta e Clarke con lo sguardo fisso davanti a se, concentrata nel riapplicare il rossetto rosso brillante. Ma Lexa, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra aveva gli occhi puntati su Clarke e una mano proteva verso di lei. Clarke chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente inondata dal ricordo di quanto delicatamente Lexa avesse toccato l'angolo della sua bocca nel momento successivo, scorrendo il pollice lungo il suo labbro inferiore, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Clarke, mentre sistemava con cura e precisione il rossetto sbavato, i suoi occhi momentaneamente del colore di due smeraldi scuri mentre guardava profondamente in quelli di Clarke.  
  
Ma che diavolo? Clarke si strappò da quelle fantasie, proprio quando il telefono squillò. Era sua madre. Per una volta, una gradita interruzione. "Ciao mamma, che c'è?"  
  
"Sto solo controllando tesoro. Stavo guardando il discorso di Thelonious stamattina. Stai bene laggiù?"  
  
"Sto bene. Non ci hanno detto niente in più a quello che hai sentito. Tu e Marcus prenderete lo stesso quella crociera a fine mese?"  
  
"Penso di si; non c'è alcun motivo per allarmarsi. Sembra che le cose siano sotto controllo, con la quarantena in Cina".  
  
"Voglio dire, immagino. Promettimi solo che non sarai sconsiderata".  
  
"Non essere sciocca tesoro. Staremo bene. Ma se ti fa star meglio, abbiamo un'assicurazione di viaggio, così potremo annullare in un batter d'occhio. Tu cosa stai facendo?"  
  
"Oh sai, Raven torna oggi dal suo viaggio, quindi immagino staremo insieme. E avremo un ospite per alcune settimane. Lexa, del college. Quindi casa piena per un po'.  
  
"Oh" Abby fece una pausa "Lexa Woods?" Clarke non poté non notare l'improvvisa acutezza nel suo tono.  
  
"Si, mamma, lei. _Perché?_ E comunque come la ricordi?" Il suo cuore batteva, inspiegabilmente.  
  
Il campanello tintinnò per la casa. Raven doveva aver perso le chiavi di nuovo. "Mamma devo andare ora. Ti chiamo più tardi. ti voglio bene".  
  
Fermandosi davanti alla porta, non riuscì a non notare le sue guance arrossate. Riprenditi Clarke; questo è ridicolo. SI ricorderà a mala pena di te.  
  
Nel momento in cui aprì la porta, capì che era la cosa più lontana dalla verità.  
  
Lexa Woods, con lo stesso mezzo sorriso esasperante sul volto, la testa piegata da un lato, gli occhi accesi dello stesso dolce divertimento, davanti a lei in carne ed ossa.  
  
"Ciao Clarke. Ne è passato di tempo".  
  
_Era in così tanti dannati guai. Come ai vecchi tempi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 2 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56558197)


	3. March has three thousand days

Aveva provato questo momento innumerevoli volte negli ultimi giorni. Martedì a pranzo e Clarke Fredda, spalancando la porta per Raven e Lexa in modo sprezzante per poi ritirarsi in camera sua accennando un saluto svogliato. Mercoledì sera sistemandosi i capelli nel bagno del lavoro era Clarke Arrabbiata, salutando Lexa con uno sguardo accigliato e sbattendo pentole e padella mentre preparava la cena, furiosa con lei senza sapere perché. Sabato era Clarke Amichevole ma Indifferente, salutando educatamente Lexa con un abbraccio, ascoltando le sue avventure davanti a un drink e ritirandosi in camera dopo cena scherzando benevolmente su come fosse già ora di dormire per lei. Aveva avuto successo in quella, pensava di avercela nel sacco. In qualche modo, in questo momento però tutte le varie Clarke si erano unite e l’avevano abbandonata in massa, lasciandola con beh, se stessa. Quindi spettava a lei fare del suo meglio e trovare la risposta perfetta sul momento.  
  
“Lexa, ciao. Wow. Ciao. Wow. Wow” il face palm mentale le sarebbe risuonato nelle orecchie per giorni.  
  
Lexa sembrò essere colta alla sprovvista, ma un secondo dopo, gettò la testa all’indietro e rise, lo stomaco di Clarke fece un completo salto da un dirupo. “Beh si, in effetti. Specialmente wow” disse Lexa strofinandosi timidamente la nuca, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava.  
  
Rimasero sulla soglia a fissarsi passando da un piede all’altro “Posso entrare?” chiese Lexa, dolcemente.  
  
“Si, certo, scusa. Fatti aiutare con quelle” Clarke prese le valigie di Lexa, portandole dentro “Dov’è Raven?”  
  
“Sta contrattando con l’autista. Immagino certe cose non cambino mai”.  
  
“Ah si, non quello. Lungo viaggio?”  
  
“Si, due giorni” questo era più che straziante.  
  
La porta di ingresso si spalancò e Raven marciò dentro, lasciò le valigie nell’atrio, tagliò nello spazio tra Clarke e Lexa e si gettò sul divano. “Sono mooooorta. Non credo di voler stare in aria di nuovo per così tanto tempo. Ricordatemi di prendere una nave da carico per l’India la prossima volta”. Alzò la testa, guardandole entrambe “Okay bene. Voi due vi state aggiornando. Clarke non è folle? Lexa, te l’ho detto che lei era ancora stupenda, vero?” si fermò, in attesa.  
  
“C-c-certo, si certo, ancora…” Lexa balbettò, il suo viso abbronzato era improvvisamente rosso barbabietola.  
  
Clarke la guardò curiosamente, poi decise di liberarla dalla sua miseria. “Lascia che ti mostri la tua stanza. Ho pensato che poteste avere fame, la cena è pronta quando lo siete voi”.  
  
“Sei la migliore, Clarke. Lexa, io prenoto la doccia!” Raven si avviò verso la sua stanza, poi si voltò improvvisamente abbracciando Clarke a mo di orso. “Felice che siamo a casa. Questo sarà molto divertente!”  
  
Mentre apparecchiava la tavola, Clarke si chiese fino a che punto si potesse piegare il significato di una parola senza romperlo.  
  
*******  
  
“Lexa di a Clarke come sei finita a Goa!”  
  
Lexa si schiarì la gola, bevendo un grande sorso di vino e posando il bicchiere, che Raven prontamente riempì. Lo finì velocemente, notò Clarke, ma poi guardò il suo bicchiere, ed esso raccontò la stessa storia. Forse il modo per superare il mese successivo era farsi consegnare alla porta una cassa di cose ogni due giorni.  
  
“Beh, sai che mi sono unita ai Corpi di Pace dopo la laura e sono andata a…”  
  
“Al bacino del Congo”, uscì prima che Clarke potesse fermarsi.  
  
Lexa annuì e rivolse a Clarke un breve ma caloroso sorriso. “Si. Mi era assegnato di insegnare a scuola e aiutare a costruire un impianto di trattamento dell’acqua in una comunità rurale nel mezzo della foresta pluviale africana. È stato senza dubbio uno dei momenti più incredibili della mia vita, ma anche impegnativo in modi che non mi aspettavo. Nella stagione delle pioggie, siamo stati a volte tagliati fuori dalla città più vicina – che era a circa due giorni di distanza in jeep – per settimane. E dato che eravamo così in alto sulle montagne, c’era una copertura nuvolosa costante”. Lexa fece una pausa. “Non ho mai visto le stelle”.  
  
Gli occhi di Clarke si addolcirono. Lexa ha sempre amato appassionatamente le stelle; non vederle per un paio di anni deve essere stato difficile.  
  
“È stato difficile” disse Lexa, “… Così quando ho finito il mio servizio, un collega volontario mi ha invitato a Goa. Era bellissima, rinfrescante e sembrava un buon posto… Per aspettare”. I suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Clarke per alcuni momenti, ma Clarke ricambiò solo con uno sguardo vuoto. La fronte di Lexa si aggrottò per un secondo, in quella che sembrava confusione, ma continuò “Comunque, mi è capitato di controllare il corso di laurea in scienze planetarie e astronomia presso l’università locale e ho finito per iscrivermi. Mi hanno offerto un passaggio completo e lo stesso con il mio dottorato di ricerca, che ho finito alcuni mesi fa. Quindi si, ecco perché sono rimasta”.  
  
“E perché hai incontrato Costia, ovviamente!” Raven gridò, entusiasta. “Che tra l’altro è fottutamente figa. E stupenda. E Lexa è ossessionata da lei. E voglio dire, chi non lo sarebbe. Lei è il pacchetto completo. Seriamente, Lex, se le cose non funzionano tra voi due…” si fermò. Lexa ridacchiò e sembrò presa dalla lista di ingredienti sull’etichetta del ketchup. Clarke versò semplicemente l’ultimo quarto della bottiglia di vino nel suo bicchiere e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato.  
  
Qualcosa che grattava alla porta finestra spaventò tutte e tre. “Gryffin!” Clarke fece scorrere indietro la porta, per fare strada ad un gatto bicolore, che prontamente corse versò Lexa e iniziò a strusciarsi sulle sue gambe, facendo le fusa rumorosamente. “Lexa, ti presento il padrone di casa. È di ritorno da tre giorni consecutivi in giro per il quartiere”.  
  
“Aww, ciao piccolo” Lexa grattò tra le sue orecchie. “Hai chiamato il tuo gatto come te?”  
  
“È l’unica cosa a cui risponde. Da quando era un gattino. Immagino sia davvero parte della famiglia. Conosce la sua gente”. Decidendo che ne aveva avuto abbastanza per un giorno, Clarke si voltò verso la sua camera da letto. “Buonanotte; devo svegliarmi presto. Raven, ti dispiace sparecchiare?”  
  
“Oh mio dio, no. Abbiamo un jet lag pazzesco, staremo sveglie per un po’. Netflix party, Woods. A dopo, Griffin”.  
  
“Clarke” la chiamò Lexa; si fermò. “Grazie. Davvero. Per avermi fatto restare”.  
  
“Non è niente” il viso di Lexa cadde; forse era stata un po’ dura. “Diciamo che è in onore dei vecchi tempi”.  
  
Lexa sorrise, sembrando leggermente sollevata. “In onore dei vecchi tempi”.  
  
In camera sua, Clarke appoggiò la fronte contro la porta e sospirò profondamente.  
  
Unmeseunmeseunmese.  
  
*******  
  
Tra jet lag, ore di sonno incasinate e un orario lavorativo sempre più impegnato, Clarke riuscì, in qualche modo, a limitare le sue interazioni con Lexa per le due settimane successive. Il che non ha comunque reso le cose più facili; quando era a casa, Raven insisteva per avere del tempo per rilegare “il vecchio gruppo”, ricordando le innumerevoli avventure da studentesse universitarie, e inavvertitamente ricordando a Clarke quanto tempo lei e Lexa avessero passato insieme una volta e di quanto emozionante dovesse essere stato. Lexa sembrava apprezzare le storie di Raven, ma gli sguardi intensi che lanciò verso Clarke significavano che Clarke si sarebbe rigirata nel letto per tutta la notte, svegliandosi sudata fradicia e sospirando, e di cattivo umore per tutto il giorno successivo. Finalmente trascinò Finn nel suo letto e passò la notte su di lui, provando letteralmente a fottere Lexa fuori dalla sua mente e quindi se fosse stata più rumorosa del necessario, Finn certamente non si sarebbe lamentato. Raven però non riuscì a resistere. “Voi due vi siete divertiti ieri notte? Dire che mi avete tenuta sveglia è dire poco”.  
  
“Eh, sai com’è”, Finn faticava a non mostrarsi soddisfatto di se stesso. Lexa non disse una parola durante la colazione, concentrandosi intensamente sulla sua omelette, forse infilzandoci la forchetta con un po’ troppa forza, e niente di tutto questo fece sentire Clarke meglio. In breve, lei era un completo e totale disastro e stava morendo dalla voglia di sentire la notizia, che sarebbe dovuta arrivare a giorni, che Lexa avesse trovato un posto e si sarebbe trasferita. Sarebbe stata più che felice di preparare le sue cose e consegnarle a mano sopra ad un tappeto rosso fino al nuovo appartamento di Lexa.  
  
Si svegliò l’ultimo martedì di marzo a causa di un messaggio di Jaha che annunciava una riunione urgente quella mattina. “Ragazzi, avete visto il telegiornale. Sapete cosa sta succedendo. Ci aspettiamo presto misure di quarantena e vorrei che quelli di voi che possono iniziassero a lavorare da casa, almeno per un po’ di tempo”. Per Clarke, la notizia era sorprendente ma non inaspettata. L’avevano visto arrivare da settimane. Raven stava già lavorando da casa e Lexa non aveva visto nuovi appartamenti da qualche giorno. Nella strada verso casa, il suo telefono mostrò una chiamata in arrivo da un numero sconosciuto.  
  
“Clarke, sono la mamma”.  
  
“È tutto okay? Perché mi chiami da questo numero? Dove sei?”  
  
“Sto bene, ma ascoltami. Siamo su una delle navi da crociera che ha dei passeggeri positivi al Covid. Stiamo bene ma non possiamo attraccare in nessun porto. Quindi, staremo in mare per un po’”.  
  
“Hai fatto il viaggio? Perché mai…?”  
  
“Beh, Marcus ha chiesto un rimborso, ma la compagnia assicurativa ha rifiutato la richiesta. Ne stavano ricevendo troppe, così abbiamo semplicemente deciso di partire”.  
  
“Mamma. Sei una dottoressa in pensione con decenni di esperienza sulle malattie infettive alle spalle. Ti prego, ti prego dimmi che è uno scherzo”.  
  
“Beh Clarke, non lo è. È stato un passo falso, ma ormai siamo qui. Non dovrebbe durare a lungo. Siamo al sicuro; abbiamo tutto quello che ci serve. Ti chiamerò tra qualche giorno. Devo andare, il mio tempo al telefono satellitare è finito. Ti voglio bene. Stai a casa Clarke e lavati le mani”.  
  
Clarke si pizzicò il naso, cercando di rimettersi composta prima di aprire la porta d’ingresso. Raven stava portando giù le sue valigie quando entrò.  
  
“Clarke, vado a casa di Octavia. Lei e Lincoln devono auto isolarsi dopo i turni in ospedale. Devo andare la e occuparmi dei bambini. Ti chiamo quando arrivo”.  
  
“Si, certo. Tutto questo è follia. Perfavore, sta al sicuro. Ti voglio bene, dov’è Lexa?”  
  
“Di sopra. Sta parlando con Costia. Sembrava scossa. Dille che la saluto”. Si abbracciarono e Raven se ne andò.  
  
Il suo telefono stava squillando ancora: _Finn_. “Hey, amore. Hai sentito della quarantena? Vuoi che venga a prenderti?”  
  
“Venirmi a prendere? Perché? Sono a casa”.  
  
“Si, stavo pensando che magari potremmo stare insieme, se ci vorrà un po’. Sai, ci alleniamo a vivere insieme. E poi non hai la casa piena?”  
  
“Che dolce, Finn, davvero. Ma sto bene. Tutte le mie cose sono qui. Raven è andata a casa di Octavia e Lexa probabilmente prenderà un aereo per tornare a Goa. Ci vedremo tra qualche giorno. Probabilmente non sarà più di una settimana, due al massimo”.  
  
“Okay, voglio dire, preferirei che tu fossi qui così potrei prendermi cura di te, ma okay. Ti chiamo dopo. Sta attenta Clarke. Ti amo”.  
  
“Anche tu, ciao Finn”.  
  
Accese il telegiornale e sentì Lexa scendere le scale. “Hey. Costia sta bene? Cercherai di prendere un volo per tornare indietro?”  
  
Il viso di Lexa era pallido “Costia sta bene, per ora. Clarke hanno chiuso i confini. Non ci sono voli, n’è in entrata n’è in uscita”.  
  
“Cosa? Per quanto tempo?”  
  
La voce del conduttore del telegiornale interruppe i loro pensieri “…E l’annuncio del governatore di mettersi al riparo a tempo indefinito arriva fresco sulla scia di cancellazione di tutti i viaggi internazionali per il prossimo futuro”. Clarke sprofondò nel divano, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Sua madre era bloccata nel mezzo dell’Oceano Pacifico, Raven era andata e lei era ferma a casa con Lexa Woods per il prossimo futuro. Questo era il fallimento di tutti i fallimenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 3 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56606668)


	4. Come see about me

Clarke sospirò, spegnendo la TV “Non ne posso più in questo momento. Sono sicura che sentiremo queste cose a ripetizione dieci mila volte al giorno”.  
  
Lexa si guardò intorno “Comunque, dov’è Raven?”  
  
Oh “Lei è uhm, a casa di Octavia. Lei e Lincoln sono entrambi infermieri, quindi in prima linea e devono auto isolarsi dopo il lavoro. È la per tenere d’occhio i bambini”.  
  
“È incredibile da parte sua. E loro. Sono ssempre stati degli eroi” Lexa fece una pausa “Aspetta. Ma Lincoln e Octavia non vivono tipo, a quattro ore da qui?”  
  
Clarke annuì lentamente.  
  
“Quindi non sarà a casa”.  
  
Clarke scosse la testa.  
  
“Oh” Il ginocchio sinistro di Lexa inizio a muoversi su e giù; una volta era un chiaro segno del suo nervosismo; a quanto pare non era cambiato. Clarke guardò la faccia di Lexa mentre la realizzazione si faceva strada su di essa “Quindi siamo solo io e te” Clarke annuì di nuovo “E ora che si fa?”  
  
Clarke si leccò le labbra. Il viso di Lexa, con tutta la nuda onestà degli ultimi istanti dipinta su di esso, stava riflettendo il suo conflitto interiore come il frammento di uno specchio. Una parte di lei voleva raggiungerla e toccarla, voleva essere stretta e sentire di nuovo quella forza silenziosa, voleva che la sostenesse contro il mondo, con sicurezza, come faceva una volta.  
  
Ma questa non era lei… Lexa del passato, giusto? Questa Lexa era praticamente una sconosciuta, con un decennio di nuove vite, di nuovi amore alle spalle e la vecchia Lexa che pensava di conoscere così bene una volta si tolse quella pelle il giorno in cui si diplomarono. Eppure, eccola li, a guardarla come se il tempo non fosse passato e niente fosse cambiato da quando avevano ventun’anni. Eccetto che, niente era o sarebbe stato, mai più lo stesso. Il tempo doveva ripartire e in certo senso, anche loro.  
  
Clarke si alzò “Non lo so Lexa. Sei la benvenuta per tutto il tempo che ti serve, ovviamente, questo è ovvio. A meno che tu non preferisca il contrario”. A quel punto, le spalle di Lexa si rilassarono visibilmente.  
  
“Clarke, mi dispiace di aver interrotto ancora di più la tua, uhm, routine; tu e Raven siete state fantastiche. Se a te va davvero bene, mi piacerebbe restare; ma ho bisogno di sapere che non sono un’imposizione”.  
  
Clarke annuì. La sua routine era l’ultima cosa ad essere affetta dalla presenza di Lexa ed eccola li, costretta ad ammetterlo in qualche modo “Resta qui, Lexa. Della compagnia umana sarebbe carina; ero preoccupata di dover imparare fluentemente il gattese per Gryffin”.  
  
La risata brillante di Lexa ruppe la tensione “E probabilmente lui giudicherebbe comunque il tuo accento” fece una pausa “Grazie, Clarke”.  
  
Clarke le sorrise mentre andava verso le scale “Ci vediamo tra poco, devo tornare al lavoro”.  
  
Si disse che il calore nel suo petto no era in nessun modo correlato al fatto che non riuscisse a dimenticare lo sguardo di pura felicità che era balenato negli occhi di Lexa qualche momento prima.  
  
*******  
  
La concentrazione di Clarke fu interrotta dal profumo di aglio fresco e basilico che si diffondeva da sotto la porta della sua camera. Si era rintanata per il resto del pomeriggio, trovando conforto nella montagna di lavoro che avrebbe dovuto affrontare nei giorni seguenti. La sua illustrazione del Covid aveva attirato l’attenzione di quasi tutti i più grandi organi di stampa e lei era inondata da richieste di ricrearne delle interpretazioni per qualsiasi cosa, dai cartelli pubblicitari a manuali per lavarsi le mani. Si chiese ironicamente se sarebbe stata per sempre ricordata per la sua immagine di un insetto microscopico.  
  
Scese le scale. Lexa era in piedi davanti ai fornelli, i lunghi capelli raccolti disordinatamente sulla sua testa, le mani snelle che tritavano ciuffi di origano in una pentola. Lavorava con precisione e concentrazione e Clarke guardò i suoi movimenti aggraziati per alcuni istanti, completamente estasiata. Realizzando che la stava fissando, andò in cucina, schiarendosi la gola. “Dove hai imparato a cucinare così?”  
  
Lexa si girò e versò a Clarke un bicchiere di vino “Molti tentativi, ancora più errori” Diede il bicchiere a Clarke e alzò il suo “Clarke, una proposta: abbiamo molto su cui aggiornarci e a quanto pare anche molto tempo adesso. Impariamo di nuovo come essere amiche”.  
  
Clarke fece tintinnare i loro bicchiere. Questo era giusto, vero? Amiche, potevano farlo. È da dove erano partite; di sicuro avrebbero potuto farlo di nuovo “Ad un’amicizia rinata”.  
  
Lexa accennò un sorriso “Mangiamo. Devo raccontarti di quando ho addomesticato un gigantesco gorilla per sfuggirgli. Pensava che fossi la sua figlia perduta da tempo”.  
  
Clarke ridacchiò “Deve essere stata la tua criniera, ovviamente”.  
  
“Ovviamente”.  
  
Sembrava un po’ come ai vecchi tempi, farfalle nello stomaco e tutto il resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 4 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56650609)


	5. Everything's looking peach now

La mattina dopo, Clarke fu accolta dall’odore di caffè e uova appena cotte mentre tornava dalla sua solita escursione. Camminò versò i fornelli e scoprendo la padella di ferro, fu accolta dalla vita di due uova fritte perfettamente fatte, con gli occhi tondi e i denti irregolari. Lei ridacchiò. Lexa era riuscita a mettere dei grani di pepe in equilibrio sul tuorlo per renderlo strabico e una fetta di peperoncino gli dava un ghigno malefico. Le uova erano ancora calde, nel tostapane c’erano dei toast e il caffè era ancora fumante. Ma dov’era Lexa?  
  
La trovò pochi minuti dopo, seduta in veranda, a fissare sognante le onde in lontananza, un libro aperto sulle ginocchia. L’aria era ancora fredda e fece apparire un leggero rossore sulle sue guance scolpite. Ciuffi di capelli le volarono sul viso e uno le si fermò sull’angolo della bocca. Clarke inconsciamente mosse la mano come per spostarlo e il movimento colse l’attenzione di Lexa. Sorrise e si alzò, aprendo la porta finestra “Ciao! Hai fatto colazione?”.  
  
“È tutto per me?” Clarke fece un cenno verso i fornelli.  
  
“Si. Ho pensato che potessi avere una colazione adeguata per una volta. Ho visto i tuoi tentativi di prendi e vai”.  
  
Clarke arrossì. Era vero. La maggior parte dei giorni, prendeva la prima cosa disponibile mentre usciva, solitamente una barretta proteica e che nel migliore dei casi sapeva di cartone zuccherato. Come aveva fatto Lexa a notarlo?  
  
Decise di unirsi a Lexa mentre mangiava, solo come un modo per mostrarle la sua gratitudine, ovviamente. “È incredibile, grazie Lex. Ma non devi cucinare per me ogni giorno”.  
  
Lexa alzò un sopracciglio sentendo il suo vecchio soprannome uscire dalla bocca di Clarke, ma decise di non fare commenti “Beh, ho bisogno di aver qualcosa da fare con le mani”. I suoi occhi si dilatarono il secondo in cui le parole le uscirono di bocca e il rossore divenne più luminoso “Voglio dire, mi piace cucinare. Sono felice di farlo”.  
  
Clarke, cercando di non strozzarsi con il toast, lo mandò giù rapidamente con un po’ di caffè. Il suo sguardo scese sulle mani di Lexa e guardò le snelle ma forti dita tracciare inconsciamente dei disegni sulle pagine liscie del libro. Umm.  
  
“Quindi, uhm, quali sono i tuoi piani, a parte la caccia all’appartamento? Immagino sia in sospeso per ora?”  
  
“Si, penso di si. Stavo pensando di cercare una cattedra come insegnante di scienze a distanza. Scommetto che le scuole potrebbero utilizzare dell’aiuto extra al momento”.  
  
“Mmm, buona idea! Penso che saresti un’insegnante fantastica. Raven ha sempre detto che eri un’ottimo tutor di fisica per lei”.  
  
Il telefono di Clarke stava squillando; era una videochiamata da Raven. Parli del diavolo “Buongiorno raggio di sole. Com’è la vita a casa Blake?” Alzò il telefono per far apparire anche Lexa nell’inquadratura.  
  
“Penso di essere invecchiata di tre anni. Quando tutto questo sarà finito mi faccio legare le tube” Raven si ficcò un cucchiaio pieno di cereali in bocca, sgranocchiando fastidiosamente.  
  
“Di già? Sei la da un giorno!” Clarke esclamò mentre Lexa ridacchiava, dolcemente.  
  
“No seriamente, ho sempre pensato che Aden e Madi fossero adorabili e lo sono, ma tipo in dosi da otto grammi. Domani iniziamo la didattica a distanza. Salvatemi”.  
  
“Beh”, Lexa si scambiò un’occhiata con Clarke “Stavamo giusto parlando di come io stia cercando una cattedra come insegnante online, dato che non ho molte opzioni al momento. Magari posso aiutare?”  
  
“Lexa, TI AMO. Se potessi, ti bacerei. Clarke dagliene uno da parte mia!”  
  
Clarke sbiancò. Stava seriamente considerando di buttarsi giù dalla veranda e sulle rocce di sotto; fissò il suo piatto. Lexa si rifiutò di guardare nella sua direzione. “Non è un problema, davvero. Magari mi mandi il programma così posso darci un’occhiata?”  
  
“Si, certamente. E guarda, parlerò con Octavia e Lincoln e possiamo arrivare a un qualche tipo di accordo. Erano preoccupati che i bambini si sarebbero dimenticati di leggere con me”.  
  
“Si, nessun problema” Lexa agitò la mano con disinvoltura “In realtà, dato che ora vi ho entrambe qui, volevo chiedervi di dividere l’affitto, dato che è diventata un arrangiamento più permanente. Non dovresti preoccupartene Raven”.  
  
Clarke e Raven sbuffarono entrambe a quello, ma per insistenza di Lexa, decisero per una divisione a tre.  
  
“Okay, va bene. Bentornata in famiglia, Lex. Felice che tu sia qui per restare e tenere compagnia a Clarke. Ora devo andare a svegliare le pesti, ma ci risentiamo presto, okay? State al sicuro voi due!”  
  
Era totalmente normale sentirsi estasiati per cose come queste, certo, Clarke si disse mentre lavavi i piatti della colazione. Nessun problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 5 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56696461)


	6. Interludio-Love Lockdown's music playlist

Questa è una piccola pausa dalla storia per condividervi la playlist che l’autrice usa per aiutarsi a scrivere la storia. (Il capitolo di oggi verrà postato più tardi)  
  
La sto usando anche io, sia mentre leggo che mentre traduco, e ve la consiglio se volete provare a immergervi ancora di più nell’avventura che vi aspetta nei prossimi capitoli.  
  
La playlist si può trovare su Spotify cercando [Love Lockdown (Clexa)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cMoFIbEk5zyMdjgg5tB5A?si=OwswR4PYQqenDtsw1vuH5Q)


	7. Golden Brown, fine a temptress

La quarantena continuava a prolungarsi. Sembrava che ogni volta che accendeva la TV, il telegiornale fosse sul punto di raccontare una nuova e ancor più orribile storia sulla pandemia del coronavirus. Con la costante serie di fatti, opinioni e cifre di infetti e mortalità che salivano, era una meraviglia che non avesse ancora avuto un attacco di panico in piena regola. Forse era il fatto che il lavoro asse raggiunto un ritmo più gestibile, o che avesse avuto del tempo per rilassarsi che normalmente non avrebbe avuto ma, a parte il telegiornale, Clarke era entrata in una sorta di ritmo in questa nuova normalità. Aveva addirittura ammesso a se stessa che la calma presenza di Lexa, e la costante consapevolezza che lei era in giro per casa, erano molto confortanti. Era probabilmente anche perché aveva passato gli ultimi due weekend a casa di Finn, per la sua insistenza, e contro al suo miglior giudizio. Si disse che era principalmente per dare a Lexa un po’ di spazio e che si era arresa perché le era mancato Finn (almeno secondo lui).  
  
Anche lei e Lexa erano cadute in una specie di routine. Le capacità di insegnamento di Lexa furono un successo con Aden e Madi e la voce che l’insegnante “fosse praticamente una guerriera spaziale” si era diffusa tra i loro amici. Ora Lexa aveva un lungo elenco di studenti delle elementari iperattivi e studenti delle medie claustrofobici da educare e intrattenere, e non il tempo per far tutto. Aveva a mala pena visto Clarke le ultime due settimane a parte all’ora dei pasti e ammise a se stessa che le era mancata. Quello e si disse che a Clarke probabilmente era mancato Finn, che era il motivo per cui aveva passato gli ultimi due weekend a casa sua. Cercò di non pensarci troppo intensamente.  
  
Ebbe anche a mala pena la possibilità di parlare con Costia. La differenza di orario tra le loro vita aveva completamente ribaltato le loro giornate e a parte piccole video chiamate e messaggi di buonanotte o buongiorno, non avevano avuto una conversazione decente in due settimane. Motivo per cui Lexa era sveglia poco dopo l’alba di domenica mattina, rannicchiata sul divano con la colazione in grembo e Costia, sullo schermo.  
  
“Non ti piacerebbe che fosse il contrario?”  
  
“Quale sarebbe il contrario?”  
  
“Io seduta su di te…”  
  
“E la colazione nello schermo? Costia, non ha senso!” Lexa rise.  
  
Gli occhi nocciola di Costia brillarono di malizia “Si ma, mi assicurerei che tu facessi comunque colazione”.  
  
Lexa si lamentò “Smettila. È già abbastanza difficile così com’è” fece una pausa “Ed è anche molto strano. Sei settimane fa ero a Goa con te”.  
  
“E ora non so quando potrò rivederti. Amore, tutto ciò fa schifo”.  
  
“Lo so, lo so. Anche a me” Lexa guardo lontano, alle onde e immaginò un altro oceano più caldo che ormai conosceva troppo bene “Com’è la? Come stanno tutti?”  
  
“Beh, Astro, Paula e Jairo sono riusciti a prendere gli ultimi voli prima che chiudessero l’aeroporto e Oscar e Priya stanno a Calangute con degli amici. Sono andata a trovare mamma e papà a Panjim la settimana scorsa, ma non penso di volerlo rifare, almeno non finché non danno la notizia dei casi in discesa; sono preoccupata per il diabete di mio padre che lo mette ad alto rischio. Quindi siamo solo Dev, io e alcune nuove persone che si sono presentate per il festival prima che venisse cancellato. Abbiamo formato il nostro comune Covid praticamente, con il bar e l’ostello come posti per vedersi”. Costia si fermò e sbuffò il fumo della sua canna in sospiri lenti; nel blu del crepuscolo indiano, sembrava una mistica, con i dread legati da una sciarpa e le braccia scure disseminate da tatuaggi e braccialetti in metallo. Quando si mosse, la luce catturò il piccolo piercing sul lato del suo naso, evidenziando il suo profilo delicato. Era bellissima, su questo non c’era dubbio, pensò Lexa.  
  
“Mi stai fissando, Lexa” Costia la guardò malinconicamente “Sai, il tuo compleanno è tra un paio di mesi. Ti ricordi l’ultimo?”  
  
Lexa sorrise “Si, eri finalmente riuscita a farmi dire si per essere la tua ragazza”.  
  
“Ti ci è voluto mezzo decennio. Ma, tuo compleanno, mio regalo”.  
  
“Magari quest’anno festeggiando facendo un viaggio in montagna. Vorrei che le vedessi”.  
  
“Spero che tu sia di nuovo a Goa per allora”.  
  
“E se tu fossi qui per allora? Non avevi quell’offerta per il bar?”  
  
“Si, ma sono andate in fumo a causa di questo caos. E sai che non posso permettermi di trasferirmi se non vendo il posto” Costia distolse lo sguardo per un momento. Quando guardò di nuovo verso Lexa, i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime “Torna indietro, per ora. Ci organizzeremo. Ti amo e e sto fottutamente odiando tutto questo. Mi manchi così tanto. Andrò dovunque vorrai se torni appena puoi”.  
  
Lexa prese un respiro profondo. Come poteva dirle di no? “Si, okay, torno. Tornerò. Capiremo cosa fare insieme”.  
  
Costia si asciugò le lacrime dalle guancie e accennò un sorriso “Okay” tirò su con il naso “Hey, vuoi vedere la mia ultima collezione da rave?” Tirò fuori il suo taccuino con schizzi di vestiti e Lexa la ascoltò farneticare, interrompendo periodicamente con domande su stile e ispirazione.  
  
*******  
  
Quando Clarke tornò quella sera, trovò Lexa in veranda, a guardare le stelle pensierosa.  
  
“Hey Lex. Hai avuto un buon weekend?”  
  
“Così così. Ma ho parlato con Costia. Il tuo?”  
  
“Lo stesso. Finn ti saluta” Clarke fece una pausa “Come sta Costia?”  
  
“Non bene. Mi ha chiesto di tornare il prima possibile”.  
  
Clarke inspirò bruscamente. Era giusto. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso se Lexa fosse stata la sua ragazza (ma non lo era, ricordò a se stessa). “Beh, per il suo bene, spero che aprano presto gli aeroporti”. Si girò per andare, ma esitò. C’era qualcosa di Lexa questa sera che non riusciva a leggere bene. Sembrava triste e Clarke sentì una stretta al cuore; odiava vedere gli occhi di Lexa senza l’umorismo che portavano di solito “Com’è lei?”  
  
“Costia? Lei è… Selvaggia” Lexa distolse lo sguardo “Non c’è molto che non proverebbe, o farebbe. Ed è stravagante e volubile”.  
  
“Sembra incredibile, onestamente. Raven ha delirato, come sai”.  
  
Lexa ridacchiò “Si, Costia ha questo effetto sulle persone”.  
  
“Sembra vero amore”.  
  
Lexa la guardò attentamente per alcuni istanti “Amore è una grande parola, Clarke”.  
  
Clarke sentì il suo cuore accelerare. È vero, lo era. E non l’’avrebbe mai usata alla leggera. O per niente. Per ora “Dovrei andare a letto. Volevo solo salutare. Dormi bene, Lex”.  
  
“Anche tu, Clarke. Fa bei sogni”. Lasciò Lexa ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri. Più tardi, quando Clarke scese per un bicchiere d’acqua nel mezzo della notte, notò che Lexa aveva lasciato il telefono sul bancone della cucina. Lo schermo si accese mentre lei si riempiva il bicchiere. Era un avviso: _Il tuo volo per Goa è stato monitorato. Le faremo sapere appena il prossimo volo sarà disponibile_.  
  
Le servì molto tempo per riaddormentarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 7 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56751010)


	8. Finding out the things we can't do without

Clarke stava avendo un’orribile settimana.  
  
Iniziò con la settimanale riunione Zoom con Jaha e l’intero team di arte medica di lunedì mattina. Connettendosi, salutò i suoi colleghi, aspettando che il resto del team entrasse.  
  
“Hey Clarke! Com’è andato il weekend?”  
  
Prima che potesse rispondere, gli altri iniziarono a dire quelle che stavano diventando le battute standard di chi lavora da casa.  
  
“Era il weekend? Non l’ho notato”.  
  
“Ho rinominato i giorni della settimana sul calendario. Ora sono giorno, giorno, giorno, giorno, giorno, giorno e giorno”.  
  
“Ho lavato tutti i miei pigiami nel weekend. Armadio da lavoro pronto per la settimana”.  
  
Clarke si unì alla risata elettronica “Sto bene, grazie. A quanto pare il mio fine settimana non è stato ricco di eventi come i vostri” Era grata che il suo team stesse ancora arrancando testardamente, mettendo su un fronte coraggioso, almeno per ora.  
  
La faccia di Jaha comparve sullo schermo. Lui ancora insisteva sul mettersi giacca e cravatta per questi aggiornamenti settimanali. La sua immagine, pulita e composta, faceva un contrasto ridicolo con il resto del team, che migrava costantemente ogni settimana verso il look da quarantena senza trucco o rasatura. Clarke si diede un’occhiata. Aveva insistito nel mettersi almeno un paio di jeans e una camicia ogni giorno, per sentirsi più professionale e magari per evitare che Lexa pensasse che lei fosse una sciattona totale, ma quello era in secondo piano, ovviamente. Oggi indossava una semplice camicetta stampata e dei pantaloni neri casual. Non al livello di Jaha, ma passabile. Segretamente si chiese se fosse senza pantaloni e in boxer dalla vita in giù e cercò di sopprime all’istante la risata che minacciava di scapparle dalla bocca.  
  
“Okay, ragazzi, grazie a tutti per esservi collegati. Iniziamo. Abbiamo una settimana impegnata davanti a noi. State vedendo la scienza e stiamo ricevendo sempre più richieste per immaginari relativi al Covid. Ma, so che ci sono un sacco di altri argomenti che dobbiamo tenere d’occhio. Quindi, ho intenzione di rimescolare un po’ i progetti. Clarke, dato che la tua immagine del Covid è quella che ci ha messo in questo casino, tu guiderai il team del Coronavirus” Jaha si fermò, facendo comparire per un attimo un mezzo sorriso sul suo volto. Clarke sapeva che era fiero di lei e dei riflettori sotto a cui aveva trascinato la squadra. “Il che vuol dire che dovrò mescolare il resto dei tuoi progetti. Mi dispiace, so che stati apprezzando quel libro sugli estratti floreali”.  
  
Era così. Era una pausa rilassante guardare ai fiori invece che a dei virioni in attesa di un cambiamento “Noooooo! Capo Jaha, era il mio preferito!”  
  
“Lo so e lo riavrai quando questo sarà fatto. Ma per ora, avrai bisogno di tutto il tempo a disposizione per gestire il lavoro e delegarlo se ti serve. Inoltre, terrai un occhio sul telegiornale per aggiornamenti su potenziali sviluppi scientifici, mutazioni, qualsiasi cosa, così sapremo quali altri progetti stanno arrivando”.  
  
Annuì, ma sospirò internamente. Non stava aspettando con ansia la costante raffica di cattive notizie senza fine. “Lo farò, Capo”.  
  
Jaha passò i minuti successivi a ridistribuire i progetti “Okay, ragazzi, state a casa, state al sicuro e continuiamo ad andare avanti. Ci vediamo la settimana prossima” I beep costanti che seguirono segnalarono che il resto della squadra stava uscendo.  
  
Clarke prese il telefono per scrivere a Finn. _Penso di essere appena stata promossa senza essere effettivamente promossa. Yay._  
  
I tre puntini apparirono. _Fantastico. Vuol dire che sarai troppo occupata per cenare domani?_ Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Non lo so, forse. Onestamente non sto pensando ad altro che fare sta roba._ Era infastidita da lui. Finn era annoiato a casa e la sua costante pressione per ricevere attenzioni stava iniziando a farsi sentire.  
  
_Okay. Ma mi manchi. Magari posso venire e cucinare per te? Voglio davvero vederti questa settimana._ Quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva adesso. _Finn, ci siamo visti tutto il weekend. Ti saprò dire. Scusa, oggi è stato parecchio stressante._  
  
La risposta di Finn fu breve e rapita. _So come ti senti. Va bene._  
  
Clarke si accigliò. Almeno avrebbe potutò provare. Quello scambio in qualche modo l’aveva fatta sentire ancora peggio. Appoggiò il telefono e tornò al lavoro.  
  
*******  
  
Da mercoledì si stava già affettando per tenere il passo. Realizzò che stava lavorando senza sosta ed era controproducente, ma stava lavorando ad un’enorme scadenza per venerdì. Tra gli aggiornamenti delle notizie e la gestione del lavoro in arrivo, era indietro con il suo lavoro, una complessa interpretazione dei minimi dettagli del Covid che infettava le celle del corpo umano, per uno dei laboratori che stava sviluppando una cura.  
  
“Clarke, posso entrare?” Era Lexa, in piedi sulla soglia con un piatto pieno e un bicchiere di vino. “Affamata?”  
  
Stava morendo di fame. Si era completamente dimenticata di mangiare. “Oh mio dio. Grazie. Come lo sapevi?”  
  
“Beh, di solito io ceno all’ora di cena. Strano, lo so. Ma mi stavo chiedendo se tu fossi strana come me”.  
  
Clarke rise. Le era mancata Lexa. Le voleva stare vicino “Come posso farmi perdonare?”  
  
“Mi permetti di prepararti la cena venerdì, una volta che avrai rispettato la scadenza?” chiese Lexa, timidamente “A quanto pare conosco un’ottima ricetta per la pizza fatta in casa. E posso avere quella confezione da sei birre che abbiamo ordinato la settimana scorsa al fresco”.  
  
Clarke realizzò cosa Lexa le stesse chiedendo; Lexa non lo sapeva ma avrebbe annullato l’incontro con Finn per stare a casa con lei quel weekend. “È la versione da adulti del nostro pizza party post esame?” Era una vecchia tradizione, ed una che avevano riservato solo per loro due.  
  
Lexa arrossì “Beh, in un certo senso. Stai avendo una settimana pesante, quindi ho pensato che potesse essere d’aiuto”.  
  
“Conta su di me. Venerdì alle 17.01 e sono tutta tua”.  
  
Il viso di Lexa si aprì in un ampio sorriso “È un appuntamento”.  
  
Clarke non riuscì a smettere di sorridere per il resto della serata.  
  
*******  
  
Giovedì notte, Clarke aggiornò le novità, controllando se ci fossero aggiornamenti sul coronavirus secondo gli ordini di Jaha. Si strofinò gli occhi, aspettando che le storie si caricassero. Era così fottutamente stanca. Il lavoro era estenuante, sentiva come se la sua testa fosse uno di quei cocomeri nei video in cui li riempiono di elastici e non voleva più avere niente a che fare con il Covid. Si rimproverò subito pensando a Octavia e Lincoln, ricordandosi di come fosse fortunata ad avere un lavoro per cui poteva lavorare da casa senza mettersi a rischio, ma anche solo alcune ore senza doversi preoccupare della pandemia sarebbero state carine. Venerdì sera e la cena con Lexa non potevano arrivare prima?  
  
Ma che…? Cliccò sul titolo in alto.  
  
_La nave da crociera bloccata nel Pacifico è l’ospite dell’ultima epidemia del Covid_  
  
Clarke sfogliò l’articolo, i suoi occhi sgranarono per la paura. _Oltre un centinaio di casi, ancora in crescita… I porti rifiutano l’attracco… Situazione in peggioramento… Scarse risorse mediche._  
  
Si mise la testa tra le mani. Sua madre era su quella nave.  
  
*******  
  
Clarke passò una terribile notte in bianco, rigirandosi finché non si arrese e si mise a cercare modi per contattare le navi da crociera online. Trovò un numero verde e chiamò lasciando un messaggio con l’itinerario di Abby e Marcus e qualsiasi altra informazione si ricordasse del loro viaggio. Non c’era modo che si riaddormentasse, così decise di lavorare sulla sua scadenza.  
  
Corse di sotto per una gigantesca tazza di caffè, una banana e una barretta proteica; il sole non era ancora sorto e Lexa era ancora addormentata. Lavorò tutta la mattina e fino a pranzo, fermandosi solo per controllare il telefono per eventuali chiamate e per fare uno spuntino al bar per pranzo. Essere così preoccupati da star male può renderti incredibilmente produttivo. Finalmente finì attorno alle 16.30, tirando un enorme sospiro di sollievo. Era completamente esausta, ma era riuscita a superare la settimana. Il telefono squillò appena lei cliccò _invio_ sulla sua mail. Lo prese a metà dello squillo senza controllare il numero “Pronto?”  
  
“Clarke? Amore? Dove sei stata tutto il giorno? Vieni stasera?”  
  
Merda. Si era dimenticata di rispondere ai suoi messaggi la sera prima. “Ciao Finn, merda. Mi dispiace, ho letteralmente appena inviato il mio ultimo progetto per la settimana. Stasera non posso, scusa, sono stanca morta”.  
  
“Cosa? Pensavo che fossimo d’accordo che avresti passato i fine settimana qui. Mi sento solo qui senza di te”.  
  
“Finn, mi dispiace. Magari facciamo una videochiamata domani? Ho bisogno di dormire stasera”.  
  
Fece una pausa “Non capisco; perché non puoi venire qui e dormire? Non mi interessa se ti addormenti sul divano”. Lei poteva praticamente sentire il broncio nella sua voce. E non ne poteva più. “Ascolta Finn, seriamente, non me la sento stasera. Parliamo domani. Mi dispiace”.  
  
“E quando te la senti in questi giorni, Clarke?” Ora stava cercando un litigio.  
  
“Cosa?” Il mal di testa causato dalla tensione ricominciò a martellare.  
  
“Voglio dire, quand’è che sono io la priorità? Sai cosa, non rispondere. Goditi la tua serata e chiamami domani”. Clarke fissò il telefono. Finn le aveva davvero attaccato in faccia? Quand’è che aveva iniziato a frequentare un bambinone petulante?  
  
“Come ti pare, Finn”. Gettò con rabbia il telefono sul letto e andò a farsi una doccia. Magari l’avrebbe aiutata con il mal di testa. Ancora nessuna parola da Abby  
  
*******  
  
Lexa canticchiò tra se mentre spargeva il formaggio di capra sulla pizza. Era soddisfatta da se stessa; l’insalata doveva solo essere condita, la birra era fresca e la pizza sarebbe stata pronta intorno all’ora in cui Clarke sarebbe dovuta essere di sotto. Aveva notato che Clarke aveva saltato il pranzo, di nuovo ed era probabilmente affamata. Lexa scosse la testa mentre si asciugava le mani in uno straccio. Era strano quanto Clarke non fosse cambiata in un decennio eppure quanto cercasse di nasconderlo. Aveva speso molto tempo in quest’ultima settimana pensando a Clarke. Inconsciamente all’inizio, i pensieri su Clarke si erano insinuati nella sua mente, durante le lezioni, mentre andava a correre in spiaggia, quando si addormentava la notte. Ad un certo punto, smise di cercare di spingerli via; era arrivata alla realizzazione che tutto nella serie di eventi completamente surreali che l’avevano portata a questo momento e ad essere così vicina a Clarke dopo così tanto tempo, era completamente fuori dal suo controllo. Lei era qui ora, così come Clarke, non avevano letteralmente nessun posto dove andare e c’era probabilmente una ragione per questo nel grande schema delle cose. Lexa decise di lasciare le redini al caso, che chiaramente era sempre stato il piano. Le cose sarebbe successe come sarebbero dovute succedere. Lei avrebbe aspettato e guardato.  
  
Il suo telefono vibrò. Il viso di Costia apparve, tirando fuori la lingue, insieme a Dev e ad una donna bionda che non conosceva. Erano fuori per una camminata mattutina sulla spiaggia. Lexa sorrise. Costia era di un umore migliore dalla loro ultima chiacchierata. Lexa aveva fatto lo sforzo di essere migliore a scriversi e mantenersi in contatto in generale, e sembrava funzionare. Costia sembrava essere tornata se stessa e i suoi amici sembravano tenerla impegnata. Lexa era sollevata. Sorrise alla foto, affettuosamente.  
  
“A cosa stai sorridendo?” Clarke apparve all’ingresso della cucina.  
  
Lexa mise via il telefono. Avrebbe risposto dopo “Oh. Costia mi ha mandato un selfie stupido. Sta meglio”. Diede una doppia occhiata quando notò la felpa di Clarke. Era la vecchia maglia da lacrosse di Lexa. Si ricordò di quando Clarke l’aveva “presa in prestito” durante l’ultimo anno ed eccole qui, un decennio dopo. “Ce l’hai ancora?”  
  
Clarke allargò le braccia e fece una pirouette veloce “Mhmm. Pescata dal fondo del mio armadio per questo party in arrivo. Come sembro?”  
  
Gli occhi di Lexa si addolcirono. Vedere il suo cognome sulla schiena di Clarke la fece divertire “Come la mia fan numero uno”.  
  
Clarke arrossì “Beh, sei molto fortunata allora”.  
  
“Lo sono” Lexa passò una birra a Clarke. “Allora? Com’è andata con la scadenza?”  
  
“Beh” Clarke aprì la bocca per sorvolare i dettagli della sua settimana lavorativa, come avrebbe fatto con Finn. Poi, decise di fare il contrario. “Il lavoro ha fatto schifo, ma l’ho finito. E la nave su cui è mia madre è una di quelle con le peggiori epidemie. L’ho scoperto al telegiornale ieri notte”. Quando ebbe finito di aggiornare Lexa, le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate dalla preoccupazione “Cazzo Clarke. Mi dispiace. C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare? Posso aiutare?”  
  
Clarke scosse la testa e sorrise “No, non so davvero che altro ci sia da fare. Puoi aiutarmi a non pensarci”.  
  
“Contaci” Lexa si girò per controllare la pizza. Il telefono di Clarke squillò. Numero sconosciuto apparve sullo schermo. “È mia mamma” Lexa le fece cenno di rispondere.  
  
“Pronto? Mamma?”  
  
“Clarke. Tesoro, ciao. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio” La voce di Abby sembrava stanca.  
  
“Mamma, ho visto il telegiornale. Sono stata molto preoccupata. Cosa sta succedendo? Tu e Marcus state bene?”  
  
“Stiamo bene. Ma i numeri dell’epidemia stanno crescendo. Mi sono offerta per aiutare il team medico, quindi è stato abbastanza stressante”.  
  
“Mamma, stai facendo attenzione? Avete abbastanza DPI a bordo? L’articolo diceva qualcosa riguardo ad una carenza”.  
  
“Stiamo facendo il meglio con ciò che abbiamo. Probabilmente saremo presto ancorati alla costa delle Hawaii; riusciranno a mandarci rinforzi la” Abby fece una pausa “Per ora sto bene, non preoccuparti. Tua madre è una dura”.  
  
“Lo so. Ma sei tutto quello che mi resta” Clarke disse, a bassa voce.  
  
“E non sto andando da nessuna parte. Te lo prometto” la voce di Abby si fece roca. “Ascolta tesoro, dovrei avere un cellulare presto. La nave si sta organizzando per prenderne un po’ quando arriveremo alle Hawaii. Allora potremo rimanere in contatto più facilmente. Dovrebbero volerci un paio di giorni”.  
  
“Okay. Solo per favore, per favore fa attenzione. E, sono molto fiera di te”.  
  
“Lo so. E io di te. Ciao, piccola” La voce di Abby fo sostituita da un segnale di linea.  
  
Clarke prese un respiro affannoso. Sentiva la testa sul punto di esplodere e il suo petto era diventato acciaio. Era agitata e le sue mani iniziarono a tremare in modo incontrollabile. Dopo la morte di Jake, lei e Abby si erano rivolte l’una all’altra per ottenere supporto e Clarke ora amava intensamente il rapporto con sua madre.  
  
Il pensiero di perdere Abby a causa del Covid, insieme a tutte le orribili storie che aveva letto su famiglie che non erano riuscite a dirsi addio, l’aveva terrorizzata. Stava faticando a respirare adesso, sollevando il petto su e giù per lo sforzo, c’erano lacrime che scendevano rigandole il volto e solo quando allungò la mano verso la sua bottiglia di birra che cadde rumorosamente sul pavimento scivolando via dalla sua mano tremante, realizzò che stava avendo un attacco di panico.  
  
Lexa sentì la bottiglia rompersi quando finì di apparecchiare “Clarke?” Si precipitò in soggiorno. Sentì una stretta attorno al cuore alla vista. Clarke, occhi sbarrati e lacrime che scorrevano lungo il suo viso, stava dondolando avanti e indietro sul divano, singhiozzando. Stava avendo un attacco di panico. Con uno scatto, Lexa era al suo fianco. Prese le mani di Clarke e quando lei non obbiettò, iniziò ad accarezzarle delicatamente.  
  
Clarke adesso era in iperventilazione, anche se Lexa cercava di stare calma; non si era mai sentita così impotente. Guardare Clarke in quelle condizioni l’aveva completamente distrutta. Non sapendo cos’altro fare, Lexa allargò le braccia; Clarke guardò su e si fiondò nell’abbraccio di Lexa con una forza che quasi le fece cadere. Singhiozzò sul collo di Lexa, tutto il suo corpo tremava violentemente. Lexa iniziò a disegnare cerchi delicati sulla sua schiena. Le accarezzò i capelli sussurrando dolcemente all’orecchio di Clarke. Rimasero così per un lungo periodo di tempo. Quando sentì il respiro di Clarke rallentare gradualmente, la guardò negli occhi “Vuoi stenderti?” Clarke annuì. Lexa la tirò su e la accompagnò su per le scale. Dopo aver sistemato Clarke nel suo letto, andò verso l’armadietto del bagno e trovò le pillole per l’ansia. Ne portò una insieme ad un bicchiere d’acqua a Clarke, che lo prese con le mani ancora tremanti. Quando spense le luci, sentì la voce di Clarke “Puoi restare?”  
  
Il cuore le martellava nel petto, Lexa annuì. Scivolò sotto le coperte, il suo corpo stretto contro la schiena di Clarke e le mise un braccio attorno. Clarke si girò nel suo abbraccio, e stringendo il davanti della sua maglia, mise la testa contro il petto di Lexa “Prendimi, Lex. Sto cadendo”.  
  
E Lexa lo fece, come se non l’avrebbe mai più lasciata andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scusate per l'assenza ma la settimana scorsa era l'ultima del quadrimestre e ci hanno riempiti di verifiche  
> [Capitolo 8 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56798365)


	9. Hope for us

Clarke era stesa in una radura lussureggiante nella foresta con la testa appoggiata su un pezzo di soffice erba fresca. La luce suffusa che filtrava tra gli alberi dava a tutto una sfumatura morbida e nebulosa dietro alle sue palpebre. Al sicuro, riparata e felice ascoltò il leggero picchiettare delle gocce di pioggia, inspirando il profumo pulito della foresta a pieni polmoni.  
  
Quando aprì gli occhi, era nel suo letto, con il respiro caldo e costante di Lexa che le solleticava la nuca. Che sogno tranquillo. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che si era svegliata così rilassata. Il braccio destro di Lexa era steso sopra la sua vita. Poteva sentire le gocce cadere delicatamente sulle onde fuori. Una fresca brezza soffiava dalla finestra semiaperta portando con se un leggero gelo con se; Lexa sospirò e si accoccolò a lei, tirandola più vicino. Clarke ripensò agli eventi della sera prima, ricordando l’inizio del suo attacco di panico e la calmante sensazione dell’abbraccio di Lexa mentre si addormentava una volta che la medicina fece il suo effetto. Non aveva avuto un attacco così intenso dalla morte di suo padre cinque anni prima e si era quasi dimenticata di quanto spaventoso potesse essere.  
  
Lexa era stata perfetta tutto il tempo; anche ora, Clarke stava assaporando la sensazione di essere tenuta stretta da lei. Questo lato protettivo era ciò che si ricordava meglio, e che più le era mancato di lei. Essere al centro dell’attenzione di Lexa era come avere un raggio di sole tutto per te. Questa Lexa era la stessa per cui aveva una cotta al college, quella di cui luce e attenzione aveva desiderato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, e anche adesso, se doveva essere del tutto onesta, era di nuovo lì.  
  
Ma questo era un periodo diverso e Lexa le aveva già provato che Clarke era, di fatto, completamente dimenticabile per lei. E si era fatta un’altra vita dalla parte opposta del mondo, completa di ragazza da stringere così ogni notte. Quel pensiero spinse Clarke ad allontanarsi da Lexa, ma non senza sentire una fitta al cuore; qualcosa era cambiato tra di loro quella notte, questo era vero, e la parte di lei che provava ancora qualcosa per Lexa era entusiasta di esplorarlo. Ma questo, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non sarebbe stato di nuovo a costo del suo cuore; avrebbe proceduto con cautela.  
  
L’agitazione di Clarke fece girare Lexa in posizione supina; era sveglia da alcuni minuti, ma era rimasta ferma, apprezzando la sensazione di avere Clarke tra le braccia. Era rimasta sveglia a lungo dopo che Clarke si era addormentata quella notte, ripetendo la serata nella sua testa ancora e ancora. L’aveva ferita e spaventata vedere Clarke così, ma era grata di essere quella a cui Clarke si era rivolta. Pensare alle ultime parole di Clarke prima che si addormentasse la fece avvicinare di più anche adesso; Lexa era sorpresa dall’intensa onda di proiettività che l’aveva inondata. Ma sarebbe potuto essere chiunque, giusto? Forse era Finn che Clarke voleva davvero e Lexa era stata l’opzione più conveniente. Sospirò; tutto questo era un tale casino; era un tale disastro per Clarke, come al solito, come lo era sempre stato. Ma era fin troppo a cui pensare di mattina presto. Aprì gli occhi “Hey”.  
  
Clarke si girò e sorrise assonnata “Ciao” Rimasero stese così, a guardarsi negli occhi per alcuni istanti, finché lo stomaco di Clarke non emise un rumoroso e lungo brontolio, facendole ridere entrambe. “Ooops. Immagino che non avrei dovuto saltare la cena” scherzò Clarke.  
  
“Beh, che ne pensi di pizza per colazione?”  
  
“Vivere sul filo del rasoio. Regole da quarantena. Facciamolo”.  
  
Si rinfrescarono e andarono di sotto. Lexa entrò in soggiorno e gettò alcuni tovaglioli sulla birra rovesciata per pulire. Clarke riscaldò la pizza e preparò il caffè per entrambe. Andarono verso la veranda, mangiando in silenzio per i primi minuti, godendosi la giornata e l’un l’laltra.  
  
Finalmente, Clarke appoggiò il suo piatto sul tavolo e prese il suo caffè “Lexa, non so come ringraziarti per ieri sera. Non avrei saputo cosa fare da sola. Sei stata fantastica”.  
  
Lexa le sorrise raggiante “Sono solo contenta di essere stata lì, davvero. Non ringraziarmi” si fermò “Stai meglio?”  
  
“Sì, meglio. Ho dormito così bene. Ma penso che ci andrò piano oggi. Penso fosse un avvertimento da parte del mio corpo di riposare”.  
  
“È probabilmente una buona idea. Quando sono iniziati, gli attacchi di panico?”  
  
Clarke esitò “Cinque anni fa, dopo che mio padre morì. Sono stata male per alcuni mesi. Non riuscivo a mangiare e ho perso molto peso. Mamma mi prescrisse le pillole e dovetti lasciare la scuola di medicina, temporaneamente. Che è diventata una pausa di cinque anni, ma gli attacchi si sono gradualmente fermati. Fino a ieri sera” Clarke guardò Lexa incuriosita “Tu… Tu sapevi di papà?”  
Lexa la guardò, gli occhi annebbiati dall’incertezza “Sì. L’ho scoperto quando mi sono trasferita a Goa. Mi dispiace, Clarke. Ricordo quanto voi due foste legati”.  
  
Clarke distolse lo sguardo. Se Lexa lo sapeva, perché non provò a contattarla? Avrebbe dato tutto per avere Lexa a consolarla a quel tempo, proprio come era chiaramente ancora capace di fare. Poteva solo assumere che Lexa semplicemente non volle, il che faceva davvero male. Procedere con cautela. Ma, lei era lì ora e magari quello contava qualcosa. “Ci sta. Fu molto tempo fa; Sono guarita”.  
Si alzarono. Clarke si girò verso Lexa e la attirò in un lungo abbraccio. Dio, quello fu bello.  
  
“Quello per che cos’era?” Lexa chiese, quando finalmente si separarono.  
  
“Per essere qui”.  
  
Passarono il resto del giorno a gironzolare per la casa in silenzio, ognuna persa nel privato labirinto dei propri pensieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 9 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56847901)


	10. And this is how it starts

Sbadigliando, Lexa aprì con uno strattone il frigorifero e ne esaminò il contenuto. Cinque uovo, un mazzo di cavolo nero mezzo appassito, i resti del formaggio di capra che aveva usato per la pizza e mezzo pacco di pomodorini raggrinziti la fissarono. Prese il cartone del latte e lo scosse. Ce n’era a mala pena abbastanza per il caffè mattutino. Hmm. La consegna settimanale della spesa era prevista per oggi; guardò l’email sul telefono, scorrendo l’elenco, controllando cosa aspettarsi. Lievito, esaurito (credito)… Burro, esaurito (credito)… Latte, esaurito (credito)… E continuava così, finché non capì che l’ordini totale per quella settimana sarebbe stato un pasticcio di zucca e un guscio di mirtilli troppo costosi. Lexa sospirò e andò di sopra.  
  
Clarke era sdraiata sul letto, studiando l’angolo della luce attraverso la finestra, guardandola colpire il prendisole e rimbalzare via creando motivi scintillanti. Sembrava di essere sottacqua, e lei era una sirena che guardava il mondo sopra di lei. Magari avrebbe dipinto un po’ oggi. Lexa allungò la mano per bussare, ma si fermò. Clarke era persa nei suoi pensieri e la guardò tracciare distrattamente delle pennellate nell’aria; le sue dita si muovevano senza sforzo, e a Lexa, lei sembrò una ballerina, che creava magia dall’aria e dal nulla. Era estasiata.  
  
Clarke, sentendo la sua presenza sulla porta aperta, girò la testa. “Ciao” sorrise. Questo fu carino. Lexa e ispirazione come prime cose di domenica mattina.  
  
“Ciao” Lexa sorrise timidamente “Non volevo ficcare il naso, scusa”.  
  
“Nessun problema” Clarke si girò e le coperte scivolarono giù dal suo petto; indossava una canotta bianca leggera, da cui attraverso, Lexa poté vedere chiaramente il contorno scuro di ogni areola. La stoffa sottile si adagiò contro le intere curve dei suoi seni e il freddo nell’aria le aveva inturgidito i capezzoli. Totalmente presa di sorpresa, Lexa non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da essi, dimenticandosi completamente per cosa fosse venuta.  
  
Clarke si schiarì la gola “Che c’è?”  
  
Il viso di Lexa divenne rosso acceso. Cazzo. “Uhm, allora, siamo quasi senza cibo. Il servizio degli alimentari ha esaurito praticamente tutto, quindi niente consegna per oggi. Posso raccattare qualcosa per colazione, ma penso che avrò bisogno di andare a fare la spesa. Mi chiedevo se potessi prendere in prestito la tua macchina”.  
  
Clarke annuì “Certo, ma, posso guidare io?”  
  
“Oh, Beh, non ti avrei chiesto di andare” Lexa esitò “Avrei preferito farlo io”.  
  
“Intendi avventurarti nel grande, selvaggio ignoto? No, non ti lascio andare da sola”.  
  
“Sei sicura Clarke? Starò bene”.  
  
“Sì, stessa squadra Woods”.  
  
Lexa si morse il labbro “Va bene. Ma ti devi coprire”.  
  
“Finché sono ancora carina per la couture post-apocalittica”.  
  
“Non devi preoccuparti per quello, Clarke” Lexa si girò per scendere le scale, le sue orecchie ancora ardenti. “Preparo la colazione”.  
  
Clarke si sedette, scuotendo la testa. Ovviamente Lexa avrebbe cercato di offrirsi. E l’aveva decisamente fissata. Ci pensò per un momento. No, non le importava per niente. Ferma, Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 10 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56889424)


	11. Armour up and say your prayers

Lexa non riusciva a togliersi l’immagine di Clarke dalla testa. Ripensò a tutte le versioni di Clarke che aveva conosciuto in passato, e come ognuna fosse indelebile a modo suo. Fu trasportata di nuovo al college, quando Clarke era la lucciola che quasi tutti quelli che incontrò avrebbero seguito volontariamente giù da un dirupo. Lexa, d’altro canto, fu la timida, goffa spettatrice, che sbirciava dall’ombra, balbettando e annaspando nella via verso la cerchia di amici di Clarke, principalmente grazie agli sforzi di Raven di far aprire la sua compagna di stanza nerd ad aprirsi e “ricorda che sei al college, non in un convento”, così come lo aveva convincentemente detto lei.  
  
All’inizio, conosceva Clarke semplicemente come l’amica amichevole di un’amica, la ragazza popolare e carina che si fermava nella loro stanza per stare con Raven, e che fece lo sforzo di cercare Lexa quando lei fece una rara apparizione ad un party del college, chiedendole cosa avesse fatto recentemente per poi tornare dai ragazzi e da qualunque versione di beer pong che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Provò a non farsi prendere troppo da Clarke, e per lo più ci riuscì fino ad un pomeriggio del secondo anno, quando trovò Clarke ad aspettare fuori dal dormitorio suo e di Raven, senza nessuna della sua solita scioglievolezza. Sembrava pensierosa e le chiese se sapeva quando Raven sarebbe tornata.  
  
“Non fino a stasera, credo. Ha la doppia di laboratorio di fisica da recuperare, per ehm, essersela dormita la settimana scorsa”. Sapevano entrambe che Raven aveva saltato la lezione per giocare ai videogiochi; aveva affermato di essere annoiata dal programma e niente di tutto ciò avrebbe fatto importanza, perché avrebbe comunque preso il massimo dei voti. Eccetto che questa lezione aveva una politica di obbligo di presenza per la promozione.  
  
Lexa esitò. Aveva il pomeriggio libero e l’allenamento di lacrosse non sarebbe iniziato fino a tardi “Vuoi entrare?” Clarke alzò un sopracciglio “Sembri una che ha bisogno di parlare”.  
  
“Lo sono”. Clarke tentennò “Hai del tè?”  
  
Lexa sorrise. Che lei potesse fornire “Ce l’ho,in realtà”.  
  
Mentre Clarke frugava nella sua collezione di the “bougie” (“Seriamente Lexa, queste bustine di tè sono fatte di vera _seta_. Chi sei tu?”), Lexa mise su la teiera, e adattò il suo spazio per studiare fatto da cuscino sul pavimento per due, accendendo un paio di candele profumate. “Mi rilassano. Magari aiuteranno anche te?”  
  
Clarke si lasciò cadere su uno dei cuscini, la mani chiuse attorno alla tazza fumante “Se solo fosse così facile”. Lexa la osservò, non dicendo niente, dandole la possibilità di organizzare i pensieri. Sorseggiò la sua miscela grigio-gelsomino, giocando con l’etichetta. Beatitudine reale. Hmm. Forse era un po’ bloccata. Avrebbe controllato il supermercato per la pekoe all’arancia la prossima volta.  
“L’ho fatto con una ragazza” Clarke la guardò con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
“Cosa?” Lexa alzò lo sguardo, confusa.  
  
“L’ho fatto con qualcuno. Che è una ragazza”. Clarke riprovò, chiaramente aspettandosi una risposta.  
  
Tutto qui? È questa la grande rivelazione? “Okay” Impegnati di più Lexa. “Come ti ha fatto sentire?”  
  
Clarke sembrò sorpresa, come se non si stesse aspettando quella tra tutte le domande possibili. “Oh. Beh…” distolse lo sguardo “Bene. Molto bene. È solo… È solo che non ho mai pensato a me stessa come gay o cose così. Non so da dove sia uscito”. Alzò una mano in aria, come se non sapesse che altro fare.  
  
“Beh, voglio dire, sembra che tu abbia sentito qualcosa e abbia agito di conseguenza. Non deve significare niente a meno che tu non lo voglia. E non significa che sei automaticamente gay. Cioè potrebbe essere. Ma intendo, potresti anche essere solo tu”. Lexa si fermò “Lo rifaresti?”  
  
Clarke arrossì “Voglio dire sì” guardò Lexa e sorrise “Le ragazze sono così carine. E affascinanti”.  
  
Ora era il turno di Lexa per arrossire “so esattamente cosa intendi”.  
  
Clarke la guardò curiosamente “Intendi…”  
  
“Sì, l’ho saputo da quando avevo nove anni. Ma non è proprio stato un processo di coming out per me. Non ho mai pensato troppo a chi mi attraesse. Fino ad ora sono sempre state le donne. Ma chi lo sa” Lexa si strinse nelle spalle. Considerando il resto della sua vita, la sua sessualità non era mai stata qualcosa per cui avesse la possibilità di preoccuparsi.  
  
Clarke studiò la sua faccia per alcuni momenti “Vorrei avere la tua fiducia Lexa. Tutto questo mi spaventa”.  
  
“Ti capisco, totalmente. Se hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlarne, sarò qui con le mie bustine di seta”.  
  
Clarke rise e un piccolo brivido salì lungo la spina dorsale di Lexa “Vero. So dove trovarti” Sembrava grata “Grazie, Lexa”.  
  
Passarono il resto del pomeriggio parlando del loro semestre di college fino a quel momento, fino a che non fu ora dell’allenamento di lacrosse per Lexa. Quello fu l’inizio di tutto, realizzò Lexa. Dopo quel giorno, non guardò più Clarke nello stesso modo.  
  
Lexa girò per la cucina preparando la colazione. Clarke era sempre stata meravigliosa, ma il tempo aveva cambiato il suo corpo in modi sorprendenti; dove una volta era fresca, ora è succosa. Le sue curve si erano riempite nei posti perfetti, qualcosa di cui Lexa era ora acutamente consapevole, dopo aver passato un’intera notte a stringerle. Sembrava anche aver sistemato in se una sicurezza che sarebbe solo potuta arrivare con l’età; la sua bisessualità le stava bene. In poco, Clarke diventò fottutamente sexy, e stava avendo il suo effetto su Lexa. Sbatté le uova con fervore; questa frittata stava per fluttuare come una pallina di cotone. Oof.  
  
“Va bene, sono pronta per questa battaglia” Clarke entrò e inizio a prepararsi un caffè. Lexa diede una doppia occhiata. Indossava dei pantaloni di pelle, un top grigio, una giacca di pelle e degli stivali al ginocchio, ed era tutto abbastanza attillato da essere dipinto. Era assurdamente sexy. Mentre Lexa la guardava con la bocca spalancata, Clarke si girò e alzò un sopracciglio “Cosa? Vado sempre a fare la spesa così” scoppiarono entrambe a ridere.  
  
“Hey, tanto vale farne un evento” Lexa si diede un’occhiata “Magari dovrei cambiarmi anche io”.  
  
Clarke la squadrò lentamente. Lexa stava indossando un paio di pantaloni harem neri aderenti e un maglione nero con le maniche argento decorate, con i primi tre bottoni aperti che mostravano le sue clavicole. Con la sua naturale andatura snella, sembrava una guerriera. Ed era decisamente eccitante. “Nah, mi piaci così” Clarke le fece l’occhiolino andando a sedersi al tavolo della cucina, godendosi la vista del rossore di Lexa salire lentamente sul suo viso. Prese il telefono e iniziò a fare la lista della spesa. Dopo la colazione, andò verso l’armadietto delle pulizie e trovò due mascherine da pittura rimaste da quando lei e Raven dipinsero la cucina, e ne passò una a Lexa. “Ne cucirò un paio di stoffa, ma per ora sono meglio di niente” Mise dei guanti di lattice, dell’igienizzante e un pacco da viaggio di salviette disinfettanti nella sua borsa. “Andiamo?” armata fino ai denti, si diresse verso la macchina.  
  
Lexa chiuse la porta dietro di loro, perplessa. Che periodo surreale per essere vivi.  
  
*******  
  
Il parcheggio della Mount Weather Coop era stranamente vuoto. Dove solitamente le macchine lottavano per un posto, conducenti che si tagliavano la strada senza pietà per l’ultimo parcheggio nella parte frontale, c’erano circa una ventina di macchine, tutte con diversi posti tra di loro. C’era la fila all’ingresso per entrare. Persone in piedi su segni circolari a un metro di distanza con le mascherine addosso, a guardare silenziosamente i propri cellulari. Sembrava un’assurda partita a Twister, messa in pausa. Clarke e Lexa si unirono a loro, indossando i guanti in lattice e mettendosi le mascherine, furono dentro al negozio dieci minuti dopo.  
  
All’interno, le persone si muovevano con precisione chirurgica, tenendo la distanza di un metro tra di loro, manovrando i carrelli traboccanti come macchine degli autoscontri. Questa sarebbe stata una sfida. Clarke fece un cenno a Lexa, che stava spingendo il loro carrello verso la sezione degli alimentari e si fermò. Dovevano andare nel retro per le verdure fresche, ma c’erano persone in quasi ogni corridoio. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Lexa, che annuì. “Pac-Man. Ci vediamo lì”. Lexa svoltò a destra, per poi fare tre passi a sinistra, si fermò e aspettò che la persona davanti a lei si muovesse a un metro di distanza mentre aggiungeva cetrioli, patate e bacche al carrello, entrò poi precisamente nel corridoio e si spinse fin oltre il traguardo immaginario, vicino al frigorifero pieno di verdura. Alzò dieci dita, poi indicò Clarke, come per dire _è il tuo turno_.  
  
Sfida accettata. Clarke fece cinque passi in avanti, si chinò verso destra per schivare una famiglia di sei (perché erano tutti lì?), prese un sacco di carote, sei pomodori e tre teste d’aglio, e tenendo tutto il mano, fece un’inversione a U per arrivare al traguardo. Lexa alzò lo sguardo dall’orologio. “Otto secondi. Ben fatto”.  
  
“E con queste tutte cose, senza cartello. Per questo merito altri tre punti”. Clarke mise tutto nel carrello.  
  
“Vero, ma hai preso i roma, quando i san marzano sono ovviamente i migliori” Lexa indicò i pomodori “È sacrilego e una detrazione di tre punti”.  
  
“Su questo non sono d’accordo. I roma sono i più versatili”.  
  
Litigarono per finta lungo il negozio, gettando le cose che Clarke nominava dalla lista nel carrello.  
  
“Okay, momento della verità. Preferenze sugli snack da quarantena?” Lexa mosse la mano verso l’enorme corsia di caramelle e cibo spazzatura.  
  
“Ooh. Decisamente patatine; magari dei popcorn. E come piacere segreto…” Clarke alzò un pacchetto di Flamin’ Hot Cheetos.  
  
Lexa alzò tre dita “Approvato. Anche queste” aggiunse due pacchetti di patatine vegetali e alcune barrette di cioccolata fondente. “Bene, vediamo se siamo fortunate con il corridoio della carta igienica, e poi dovremmo essere a posto”. Clarke fece strada.  
  
Era completamente vuoto. Lexa fece un lungo fischio “Pensavo che l’accaparramento fosse finito ormai” Mentre guardavano, un uomo di mezza età passò spingendo con nonchalance due carrelli, ognuno pieno di carta igienica. In totale aveva circa 20 pacchi da 12.  
  
Clarke e Lexa si guardarono incredule “Mi scusi, signore. Potrebbe condividere un paio di pacchi?” Clarke lo chiamò.  
  
“Scusate, primo arrivato primo servito” Alzò le spalle e iniziò ad allontanarsi.  
  
“Oh no. Non di nuovo” Si girarono e videro una vecchietta dall’aspetto fragile nel corridoio con uno sguardo di disperazione negli occhi. Le vide che la guardavano “Non potrò tornare fino alla prossima settimana” Si strinse le mani “Tutto questo è così difficile, non è vero?”  
  
Lexa squadrò le spalle “Aspetta qui, per favore” raggiunse l’uomo con la carta igienica in punta di piedi. Era occupato a bilanciare una manciata di salviette disinfettanti tra le braccia mentre cercava di svuotare anche quelle mensole. In un attimo, Lexa gli era passata vicino di soppiatto, afferrando saldamente due pacchi da un carrello, e senza perdere il ritmo, era svanita dietro all’angolo. L’accaparratore non la notò. Tornò da loro un minuto dopo arrivando dall’estremità opposto, e appoggiò un pacco da 12 nel carrello della donna e l’altro nel loro.  
  
Gli occhi della signora si spalancarono di gioia “Oh, grazie, grazie, sei così gentile. Questo rende tutto molto più facile” Si girò verso Clarke “È un buon partito, questa. Non fartela scappare” Si allontanò mormorando qualcosa su come la gioventù riflettesse il vero valore della società.  
  
Lexa guardò Clarke, i cui occhi brillavano di orgoglio e qualcos’altro che non riuscì a comprendere “È stato molto dolce, Lex”. Rimasero in piedi nel corridoio, guardandosi attentamente negli occhi. Lexa ruppe il silenzio per prima “Tengo il mio ninja interiore in allenamento. Andiamo a casa?”  
  
Erano entrambe silenziose nella strada verso casa. Lexa guardò fuori dal finestrino; Clarke, con le parole della donna che le risuonavano nelle orecchie, ascoltava la sua mente e il suo cuore mentre litigavano sull’enigma che era Lexa Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 11 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56939623)  
> ho deciso di usare i titoli originali per i capitoli perché alcuni non avevano una vera e propria traduzione e avrebbero perso di senso


	12. Baby, who?

Lunedì mattina, avvolta in un asciugamano, Clarke si lasciò cadere sul letto per rinfrescarsi dopo la doccia. Prese il telefono per scrivere un messaggio.  
  
 _Ciao. Com’è stato il tuo weekend?_ Lo inviò e cliccò sull’icona di Facebook per aprire la pagina aspettando una risposta. Cliccò la barra di ricerca e scrisse ‘Lexa Woods’ e aspettò che i risultati apparissero. _Bene. Non ho avuto molto da fare. Mi hanno dato buca. Il tuo?_ La risposta di Finn la fece lamentare ad alta voce.  
  
Perfetto. Sperava che dargli un paio di giorni per calmarsi avrebbe aiutato ma quello non sembrava il caso. _Okay, credo. Ho fatto la spesa con Lexa. È così surreale. Sei andato a fare la spesa?_ Il primo risultato era una foto di Lexa, sorrideva alla fotocamera con Costia che le stringeva le spalle coperte di sabbia e le baciava la guancia. Clarke aggrottò la fronte. Cliccò sull’immagine per ingrandirla. Lexa sembrava spensierata e rilassata, con le acque turchesi dell’Oceano Indiano che brillavano nello sfondo.  
  
 _L’ho fatta. Sarebbe stato carino avere compagnia._  
  
Ugh. Era ancora arrabbiato. Clarke si stava già pentendo di avergli scritto. _Scusa per venerdì. Non ero in me. Avevo appena scoperto che mia madre è sulla nave con l’epidemia di Covid._  
  
 _Che schifo. Sta bene? Mi avrebbe fatto piacere sentirlo a cena._  
  
L’ha detto davvero? _Sta bene, grazie per averlo chiesto. È stato uno shock._ Ignorò la sua ultima affermazione.  
  
Clarke fece scorrere per vedere il resto delle foto sul profilo di Lexa. Erano tutte di lei da sola. Lexa sdraiata su un’amaca, un libro sul suo stomaco, Lexa con in mano il certificato del suo dottorato di ricerca raggiante nella sua toga da diploma. Lexa sulle spalle di un surfista muscoloso che cercava di raggiungere qualcosa che Clarke poteva solo immaginare fosse un drink nel guscio di una noce di cocco a circa 6 metri da terra mentre una folla la incoraggiava. Lexa sembrava essere uscita dal suo guscio a Goa; le sarebbe piaciuto vedere quel lato di lei. Ce n’erano altre così, ma si fermavano a circa sette anni prima. Si ricordò che Lexa non usò mai Facebook al college. Scrollò verso l’alto tornando alla foto profilo di Lexa e Costia e la studiò per alcuni minuti. Sembravano felici insieme. Si accigliò e cercò di sopprimere un’improvvisa fitta di gelosia, prima di mandarle una richiesta di amicizia.  
  
Controllò la risposta di Finn. _Posso chiamarti?_  
  
Clarke sospirò. _Certo._  
  
“Hey Clarke”.  
  
“Ciao Finn. Sta andando bene?”  
  
“Si sto bene. Guarda mi dispiace per venerdì, ma volevo davvero passare del tempo con te”.  
  
“Va bene. Lo so, sarebbe stato bello, ma davvero non me la sentivo.”  
  
“Sembrava che mi stessi evitando per stare a casa. Che è strano, perché non c’è niente per te lì.”  
  
Clarke si schiarì la gola. Si sbagliava davvero su quello. “Beh, non lo stavo facendo. E il punto è, probabilmente non ci vedremo più così spesso finché non finisce la quarantena, quindi dobbiamo abituarci.”  
Sentì il respiro corto di Finn. “Cosa intendi? Possiamo ancora vederci? Io vivo da solo, e tu e Lexa vivete insieme da un mese ormai. Quindi siamo a posto, giusto?”  
  
“Quella è solo una linea guida. Dovremmo essere più severi sul distanziamento. Non penso che verrò da te per le prossime settimane.”  
  
“Settimane? Clarke, sei seria?” Finn fece una pausa. “Perché non vuoi vedermi?”  
  
Non era così, vero? “Certo che voglio vederti Finn. Sto solo cercando di seguire appropriatamente il distanziamento.”  
  
“Voglio dire, possiamo farlo insieme qui. Perché non vieni da me?”  
  
“Non posso semplicemente lasciare Lexa da sola per settimane, Finn.”  
  
“Perché no? È una donna adulta, no? Sopravvivrà.”  
  
“E tu sei un uomo adulto, lo farai anche tu.”  
  
“Wow, okay. Non ti capisco certe volte, Clarke.” Finn si fermò. “Immagino che parleremo dopo. Chiamami quando te la senti.” Riattaccò.  
  
Clarke si girò sulla schiena. Finn aveva ragione. Non voleva vederlo, ma non riusciva a capire esattamente perché. Era un ragazzo dolce, desideroso di piacere e ci provava davvero la maggior parte del tempo. In effetti, è un po’ come sono diventati qualcosa all’inizio. Finn tornò a casa con lei una sera da un party, e continuò a tornare finché lei non iniziò a farlo restare un po’ di più ogni volta. Fu circa un anno e mezzo fa, e prima che lei lo sapesse, erano ragazzo e ragazza. Era diventata una relazione seria abbastanza in fretta per lui ma Clarke realizzò che non si era mai effettivamente mossa oltre alla fase casuale per lei. Sospirò. Poteva immaginarsi una vita senza Finn? Aggrottò la fronte, tirandosi il labbro inferiore. Ci avrebbe dovuto pensare a quello; era preoccupata di non avere subito una risposta chiara. Ci avrebbe ripensato, e sperò che allora le cose sarebbero state più chiare. Per ora, doveva andare avanti con la sua giornata. Si alzò e si preparò.  
  
*******  
  
Lexa sbadigliò, si stiracchiò e si rigirò nel letto per raggiungere il telefono, spegnendo la sveglia. Lo sbloccò, controllando i possibili messaggi. Non c’era niente di nuovo da Costia. Era strano. Costia era stata generalmente silenziosa la settimana prima.  
  
Le scrisse. _Buongiorno o buonanotte. :) Non ti ho sentito molto in questa settimana. Spero che vada tutto bene._  
  
Aspettò. Costia rispose in fretta. _Tutto okay, piccola. Impegnata a cambiare gli eventi e le tempistiche annuali. Mi manchi. Xoxo_  
  
Lexa scrisse un messaggio. _Mi manchi anche tu. Proviamo a fare una videochiamata domani? Puoi scegliere l’orario._  
  
 _Domani potrebbe non funzionare. Dammi un paio di giorni. Ti chiamerò. Ti amo. Tanto._  
  
Lexa mise via il telefono. Avrebbero parlato presto, ne era sicura. Non voleva sembrare troppo invadente.  
  
Si alzò e andò a farsi una doccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 12 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/56988835)


	13. Come get your honey

Clarke sospirò alzandosi dalla sedia e stiracchiandosi. Le innumerevoli ore passate a spostarsi tra la scrivania e la sdraio di vimini appesa in veranda le avevano congelato i muscoli della schiena. Non aveva mai pensato che lo avrebbe detto ma le mancava la scrivania del suo ufficio. Dopo questa volta, realizzò che sarebbe potuta andare in due modi. Le persone non si sarebbero mai più lamentate degli uffici, o le case subirebbero aggiornamenti per diventare uffici. Fino ad allora però, ci sarebbero state legioni di persone con il collo e la schiena doloranti, che si trascinavano in giro a disagio per mesi, a quanto pare. Aveva provato a mantenere una regolare routine di trekking e yoga, ma la sua schiena la stava davvero uccidendo oggi. Guardò l’orario. 17:20. Abbastanza vicino da chiamarlo un giorno, considerando gli orari che aveva fatto recentemente. Decise di fare un’altra doccia; magari le avrebbe rilassato un po’ i muscoli. E dato che era il suo turno di fare la cena stasera, avrebbe servito il più delizioso pasto a domicilio indiano che avrebbe potuto evocare con pochi tocchi delle sue dita. A Lexa non importava cosa avrebbe mangiato, lo sapeva;; sarebbe solo stata grata di avere la cena pronta al ritorno dalla sua lunghissima corsa. Con pochi clic, il suo ordine era per strada. _Tempo di consegna stimato: 55 minuti_. Perfetto.  
  
Entrando nella doccia, lasciò che l’acqua calda le cadesse addosso. Sospirò sentendo I muscoli scaldarsi, e iniziò a ruotare le spalle massaggiandosi il collo, delicatamente. Prese lo shampoo e se lo passò sul cuoio capelluto, la pressione che allieviava la tensione intrappolata da giorni nella sua testa. Prendendo il sapone, insaponò una spugna e iniziò a lavarsi lentamente, godendosi l’effetto che stava avanto sul suo corpo. Le mancava avere qualcuno da toccare, e da cui essere toccata. Si chiese se avesse commesso un errore con la sua sospensione autoimposta su Finn, ma quando la spugna viaggiò in basso sul suo petto, realizzò che non erano le sue mani che si stava immaginando su di lei; erano quelle di Lexa. Il pensiero le fece accelerare il battito improvvisamente. Si ricordò la sensazione di svegliarsi con le braccia di Lexa attorno a lei, del calore che l’aveva attraversata quando Lexa la tirò più vicina, e l’elettricità quando le sue dita erano scivolate per sbaglio sotto il top di Clarke, sfiorandole la pelle dello stomaco. Immaginò come sarebbe stato avere Lexa con lei ora, che la spingeva contro la parete della doccia, sentire i seni di Lexa premuti sui suoi, le sue labbra sul suo collo. Quando finì la doccia, era così eccitata, sentiva come se le sue interiora fossero state tirate; ora aveva un dolore completamente diverso tra le gambe. Strinse l’asciugamano e prese l’olio per idratarsi il corpo, immaginando se valesse la pena di aspettare di tornare in camera per finire.  
  
La porta del bagno che dava sulla camera di Lexa si aprì, e lei entrò, zuppa di sudore e arrossata per la corsa, guardando il telefono. Le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono confuse quando guardò in alto, chiaramente colta di sorpresa vedendo Clarke in bagno allo stesso momento. Clarke la guardò attraverso lo specchio, e i loro occhi si bloccarono. Clarke pensò di uscire dalla porta sulla sinistra che dava verso camera sua, ma invece si versò un po’ di olio sulle mani, appoggiando la bottiglia sul bancone. Inizio a spalmarsi l’olio sulle braccia, facendo scorrere le mani sul petto, sul collo e sulle spalle, muovendosi lentamente, liberamente, sensualmente, senza mai spostare lo sguardo da quello di Lexa.  
  
La bocca di Lexa si spalancò. Voleva scusarsi e andare via di fretta, ma Clarke l’aveva radicata; non si sarebbe mossa neanche se fosse stata tirata via. Guardò Clarke muovere le mani su se stessa in languidi cerchi, infilando una mano dentro l’asciugamano e sulla sua pancia, fuori dalla vista di Lexa. Quando arrivò più in basso, si morse il labbro e Lexa quasi gemette ad alta voce. Il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare, e con l’adrenalina che scorreva dentro di lei, era pronta a spingere via le mani di Clarke e prendere il sopravvento. Si sentì arrossire mentre guardava Clarke scorrere gli occhi sul suo corpo, indugiando sulle goccioline di sudore che si accumulavano tra i suoi seni, sui suoi addominali ancora tesi e sulle cosce strette. Clarke si leccò le labbra, piegandosi leggermente quando portò una gamba sul lato della vasca, e iniziò a spalmarci sopra l’olio. Lexa oensò che il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato. Il telo di Clarke si era sollevato quanto bastava, ma non abbastanza, e lei poteva vedere l’inizio della curva del sedere di Clarke sotto di esso. Era questo; è così che sarebbe morta. Proprio qui, in questo bagno, di un infarto per fame di sesso. Gli occhi di Clarke erano serrati e sensuali e invitanti, e Lexa serrò la mascella finché i suoi denti non si strinsero. Che cazzo stava succendendo? Clarke lo voleva davvero, la voleva? Rimase lì in piedi, il petto che si sollevava, la mano che stringeva la maniglia come se fosse l’unica cosa che l’avrebbe tenuta ancorata al pavimento, guardando Clarke impotente, il suo cervello che cercava freneticamente di capire cosa fare dopo.  
  
Il campanello suonò rumorosamente, rompendo l’incantesimo di Clarke su di lei. “Vado io” praticamente Lexa gridò mentre correva giù dalle scale; non aveva neanche idea di chi fosse alla porta, ma non le importava. Clarke la guardò andare via senza una parola, soddisfazione ferma nei suoi occhi. Non come immaginava di prenderla, ma ottenne la sua risposta.  
  
Lexa la voleva tanto quanto lei voleva Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 13 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57027295)


	14. No place for promises here

Clarke era in piedi in veranda a guardare la spiaggia sorseggiando il suo caffè mattutino. Guardava Lexa mentre si esercitava in mosse che sembravano di qualche tipo di arte marziale, il suo agile corpo si muoveva con graziosa destrezza. Vestita in pantaloncini neri da allenamento fino alle coscie e un reggiseno sportivo, Lexa stava facendo roteare un lungo bastone sopra la sua testa e dietro la schiena, spostandolo da una mano all’altra, piegandosi in varie pose laterali e frontali, finché non si accovacciò all’improvviso con il bastone fermo sospeso sopra la sua spalla come per colpire. Sembrava una regina guerriera pronta a infliggere l’ultimo colpo e Clarke sospirò profondamente. Questa ragazza. Si chiese se essere costantemente eccitata fosse ormai lo stato di default della sua esistenza.

Non aveva visto molto Lexa dopo il loro incontro in bagno; Lexa, sembrando ancora agitata, aveva deciso di cenare in camera sua, e Clarke non l’aveva più pressata. Aveva visto cosa aveva bisogno di vedere, e aveva detto senza parole cosa Lexa doveva sapere, ma non aveva idea di cosa fare ora. Sperò che potessero almeno parlare di quello che era, ed è, successo tra di loro, se solo Lexa smettesse di evitarla. Finì il caffè e si girò per tornare dentro. Poteva non sapere cosa fare con Lexa per ora, ma almeno aveva fatto un’altra decisione.

*******

Lexa fece girare il bastone sopra la sua testa, concentrandosi intensamente su un punto distanza mentre lo muoveva tra la sua mano destra e la sinistra. Sapeva che Clarke la stava guardando e quello l’aveva in qualche modo resa più agile, più sicura. Aveva a mala pena chiuso occhio, ripetendo la scena con Clarke in bagno ancora e ancora nella sua testa tutta la notte. Clarke aveva reso le sue intenzioni cristalline ieri, e sinceramente, rispecchiavano completamente le sue. Aveva desiderato Clarke da quando le mise gli occhi addosso la prima volta sulla porta d’ingresso tutte quelle settimane prima, e quella voglia era gradualmente cresciuta ogni minuto che passava. Lexa colpì l’aria con una precisione furiosa. Clarke aveva fatto conoscere le sue intenzioni; ma adesso? Che ne sarebbe di Finn? Che ne sarebbe di Costia? Non voleva che fossero gli inconsapevoli collaterali in questo, lei e Clarke? Prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto affrontare Clarke, e avrebbero dovuto capire cosa stava succedendo tra di loro. Non aveva ida di cosa fare; concentrò tutto il suo conflitto interno sul suo avversario immaginario mentre si allenava.

*******

Quando Lexa tornò in casa, poteva sentire Clarke avere un’animata conversazione con qualcuno in camera sua. Cercando di non essere intrusiva, si prese un bicchiere d’acqua e andò verso camera sua per fare una doccia. Si svestì e silenziosamente entrò in bagno. Proprio mentre stava per aprire la doccia, sentì Clarke alzare la voce.

“Finn! Ti prego ascoltami. Questo, tutto questo, è davvero difficile per entrambi. Non c’è un precedente per tutto questo. Come dovremmo sapere cosa fare?”

“Non mi interessa. È abbastanza semplice per me, Clarke. È ovvio che stai dando di matto su di noi perché non ci vediamo più così spesso. Trasferisciti con me; capiremo insieme; so che staremo bene.”  
“Non è quello il punto; non penso che vivere insieme risolverà qualcosa. Sto solo… Facendo fatica Finn. E so che anche tu stai lottando. Dobbiamo essere più gentili con noi stessi.”

“L’unica cosa con cui sto facendo fatica è perché la mia ragazza, che amo e che mi ama, vuole prendersi una pausa dalla nostra relazione nel mezzo di una fottuta pandemia globale.” Finn fece una pausa. “ _Mi ami_ , vero?”

Oh no, no, no. Non dovrebbe ascoltare questa conversazione; Lexa fece per uscire dalla doccia, ma si fermò; se avesse fatto anche solo il più piccolo rumore, avrebbe allertato Clarke e quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Silenziosamente, si appollaiò nuda sul bordo della vasca, la testa appoggiata su una mano. Avrebbe aspettato per uscire.

Clarke non aveva detto una parola in risposta alla domanda di Finn. I suoi occhi luccicavano, distolse lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro.

“Clarke non puoi essere seria! Questi siamo noi, io e te. Ci amiamo; siamo in questo a lungo termine.”

Clarke guardò alla faccia confusa di Finn sul telefono. “Finn, tu sei innamorato. Io… Io non ho mai detto di esserlo.” Lacrime scendevano lungo le sue guance ora.

“Aspetta, cosa? Di cosa stai parlando? Ti ho detto che ti amavo e…”

“Non l’ho mai detto, Finn.”

“Sì, tu… Tu non l’ahi mai detto. Ma ho solo presupposto che lo intendessi anche tu.”

“Finn, chi fa così? Chi _presume_ che qualcuno è innamorato di lui?” La voce di Clarke si spezzò. Si mise la testa tra le mani “Mi dispiace, Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Ma penso che se devo essere sincera con me stessa, non abbiamo funzionato, per me, per molto tempo. Ho solo… Ho bisogno di tempo per sistemarmi.”

“E scegli il mezzo di una quarantena per farlo. Tempismo perfetto Clarke.”

Clarke si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Non so cos’altro fare. Non è giusto nei tuoi confronti, e non voglio ferirti più di quanto io abbia già fatto. Questa è una situazione impossibile.”

“Troppo tardi.” Finn sputò. “Vaffanculo, Clarke. Spero che tu sia felice.”

“Sai che non lo sono. Sto cercando di fare la cosa giusta, anche se non puoi vederla così ora.”

“Chi se ne frega. Quindi cos’è questa? Una rottura ufficiale del Covid?”

Clarke si fermò. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai funzionato tra di loro. Ma forse aveva già fatto abbastanza danni a Finn per ora. Era preoccupata per come se la sarebbe cavata. “Chiamiamola una pausa. Ho molto a cui pensare, e penso che scoprirai che ne hai anche tu…”

“Non dirmi cosa fare, Clarke.” Finn sbroccò.

Lo fece scivolare. “… Okay. Ma magari potremmo incontrarci e capire a che punto siamo dopo la quarantena.” Esitò. “Sono ancora tua… amica, Finn. Se hai bisogno di parlare, sono qui, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare.”

“No non lo sei. Gli amici non si feriscono così. Non voglio parlarti, non voglio avere più niente a che fare con te. Ho chiuso.”

“Finn…”

“Devo andare.” Riattaccò.

Clarke sospirò e si asciugò le lacrime. _Non lo fanno?_ Sapeva per esperienza che gli amici si tagliavano a vicenda più di tutti. Avrebbe rispettato la decisione di Finn, ma sapeva che a lungo andare avrebbe solo fatto più danni a se stesso. Ma non c’era niente da fare per ora.

Accese il computer e mandò un’email veloce alle risorse umane; disse di essere malata. Non c’era modo che potesse concentrarsi sul lavoro oggi. Prese la giacca e le chiavi, e andò di sotto in cucina. Guardò nel frigorifero e negli armadietti e impacchettò un po’ di pane, formaggio, acqua e alcune patatine in una borsa. Lexa non si trovava da nessuna parte; pensò che non fosse ancora tornata dal suo allenamento. Scrisse velocemente una nota per Lexa dicendo che sarebbe tornata quella sera, e andò verso la macchina. Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi la mente; un lungo viaggio era esattamente ciò che avrebbe aiutato.

Lexa sentì Clarke frugare in cucina e poi sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi. La casa era all’improvviso completamente silenziosa. Gonfiò le guance e fece uscire un lungo espiro. Madonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 14 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57074050#workskin)  
> in questo periodo faccio una settimana in presenza e una a distanza a scuola, durante quelle in presenza come questa non penso che riuscirò a postare un capitolo al giorno ma farò del mio meglio.  
> Grazie a tutti per i kudos!!


	15. Go on and shine a little crazy on me

“Ciao a tutti! Non dimenticate, vi chiederò perché il Sole è così importante per le Terra domani. Siate pronti con le risposte. È un quiz!” Lexa sorrise e fece un cenno al branco di facce dai denti storti sulle schermo mentre spegneva la telecamera e usciva dal suo account di ClassDojo. Phew. La sua ultima lezione del giorno era andata. Stava andando avanti non-stop dalle 9 di mattina. Guardò l’orario e strinse le labbra. Clarke non era ancora tornata; era preoccupata per lei, ma decise di non scriverle, non ancora. Probabilmente stava ancora organizzando i suoi pensieri; Lexa decise che avrebbe preparato la cena, e se allora Clarke non fosse ancora tornata, l’avrebbe contattata. Si stiracchiò, e andò in cucina. Guardò nel frigorifero e nell’armadietto delle spezie, rimuginando sulle possibili ricette finché l’ispirazione non la colpì. Prese il tofu, le melanzane e un peperone, li sciacquò e iniziò a tagliarli. Dal suo canto, non aveva avuto la possibilità di pensare a quello che era successo tra Clarke e Finn. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto sentire quella conversazione, ma non c’era niente da fare ormai. Quando Clarke sarebbe tornata, come si sarebbe dovuta comportare? Avrebbe dovuto essere onesta, o fingere di essere sorpresa se Clarke decidesse di dirglielo? E perché Clarke aveva rotto con Finn così all’improvviso? Se fosse stata così tanto triste, non l’aveva mostrato a Lexa. Oppure era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con _lei?_ L’ultimo pensiero fece accelerare il cuore di Lexa; tra l’altra sera e questa mattina, era ancora più sconcertata su quello che stava succedendo. Doveva parlare con Clarke; aveva bisogno di un qualche tipo di risposta.  
  
Non appena finì il curry verde che aveva preparato, il suo telefono si illuminò: _Videochiamata in arrivo_. Era Costia. Spense il fornello e coprì la pentola. “Hey Cos! Mi stavo chiedendo quando ti avrei sentita.” Prendendo una birra, andò in veranda, appoggiò il telefono contro la conchiglia sul tavolino e si sedette comodamente sul divanetto.  
  
Il viso di Costia apparve sullo schermo. Era subito dopo l’alba a Goa. Lexa poteva dirlo dal bagliore rosa-arancio che illuminava lo schermo. Costia era seduta nel giardino del piccolo bungalow in cui viveva. Lexa conosceva il posto esatto intimamente; si erano buttate su quel divano di vimini innumerevoli volte dopo l’ennesima notte a far festa al bar di Costia, o sulla spiaggia accanto. Costia ci era seduta sopra a gambe incrociate adesso, una tazza fumante di quello che Lexa ipotizzò fosse il suo _chai_ mattutino tra le mani. Mentre beveva un sorso e salutava Lexa, l’improvviso, rumoroso stridio di pappagalli irruppe dal telefono. Lexa sentì un’onda di desiderio sopraffarla. Le mancava Goa; ora davvero un altro modo di vivere. Tempi più semplici.  
  
Costia sorrise. Sembrava stanca. “Hey piccola. Che fai?”  
  
Lexa ricambiò il sorriso. “Ho appena preparato la cena. Quel curry verde che ti piace.”  
  
“Buono. Mi manca la tua cucina. Sto morendo di fame qui.”  
  
Lexa si allungò verso il telefono e alzò al massimo il volume, per sentire Costia sopra al dolce suono delle onde davanti a lei. “Impossibile. Sai che sei una cuoca migliore di me.” Lexa bevve un sorso di birra. “Che cosa hai fatto?”  
  
“Oh, sai, un po’ di questo e un po’ di quello” Costia si sfregò il viso. “La stagione del festival è completamente fallita, quindi spostiamo tutto al prossimo anno, o online. Ci saranno molte live stream, dovrei mandartene alcune da vedere…” si interruppe, guardando dentro la tazza.  
  
Lexa aggrottò la fronte. “Cos, che succede?”  
  
Costia guardò lontano, uno sguardo distante nei suoi occhi. Nella luce dell’alba, erano radiosi.  
  
“Ho scopato con Dev.” Sbottò.  
  
Lexa non era sicura di aver sentito bene. Scattò a sedere. “Tu…cosa?”  
  
“Ho fatto sesso con Dev. E qualcun altro.” Costia stava armeggiando con il bordo della tazza ora.  
  
Lexa si pizzicò il naso, cercando di ricomporsi. “Dev? Dev, quello che usa il bong?”  
  
Costia la guardò. “Vetraio. Ti piaceva il suo lavoro.”  
  
“Costia. Chi altro?”  
  
“Non la conosci.”  
  
Lexa la fissò, completamente sbalordita. L’immagine del selfie che Costia le aveva mandato balenò nella sua mente. _“Perché?”_  
  
Clarke aprì la porta d’ingresso, togliendosi le scarpe ed entrando in casa con i calzini. Qualcosa profumava incredibilmente. Lexa era davvero un’ottima cuoca; non vedeva l’ora di provare il delizioso piatto di stasera. Si sentiva molto meglio dopo quel giorno fuori. Aveva iniziato a guidare, ma poi realizzò che non sarebbe dovuta essere in giro senza un motivo “essenziale”. Quindi provò la sua fortuna alla vecchia centrale elettrica nella periferia della città, e passò il pomeriggio in solitudine, disegnando, camminando, pensando tra le sue rovine. Le aveva dato il tempo di organizzare i suoi pensieri, di sistemare i suoi sentimenti su Finn e di iniziare il processo per lasciarlo andare senza astio. Le aveva anche dato molto tempo per pensare a Lexa, e pensò di sapere cosa le avrebbe detto. Comunque, dov’era Lexa? Sentì voci dalla veranda, e si diresse verso di essa. Dopo essersi avvicinata, si fermò. Lexa stava litigando con qualcuno che poteva solo assumere fosse Costia.  
  
“Lo sai perché Lexa. Sono annoiata, e triste, e arrapata. Non posso avere la persona che voglio perché è a tipo quindicimila kilometri di distanza, nel mezzo di una pandemia.”  
  
“Non darmi la colpa, Costia. Ti mancavo, quindi ti sei scopata qualcun altro? Altre due persone?”  
  
Costia si mise una mano sulla fronte. “Lexa, era solo sesso. Lo sai. Io amo te; non c’è nessun altro.” Lexa non disse niente. “Ed è per questo che vorrei chiederti una cosa.”  
  
Lexa la guardò accigliata. “Cosa c’è adesso?”  
  
Costia esitò. “Possiamo… Possiamo rendere aperta la nostra relazione?”  
  
Lexa alzò le sopracciglia di scatto. “Cosa? Stai scherzando? Me lo chiedi dopo averlo fatto? No!”  
  
Costia corrugò la fronte. “Lexa, sono sincera con te. Cosa dovremmo fare? Siamo due esseri umani con bisogni sessuali perfettamente normali, bloccate ad un mondo di distanza, _a tempo indeterminato_. Cosa dovremmo fare per il sesso?”  
  
“Beh, almeno una di noi sa tenerla nei pantaloni.”  
  
Costia alzò le mani al cielo frustrata. “Oh andiamo Lexa. Sai quanto me che in realtà l’idea non ti dispiace tanto quanto adesso.” Fece una pausa. “Devo ricordarti che sei stata _tu_ a rifiutarti di impegnarci per i nostri primi quattro anni?”  
  
Lexa distolse lo sguardo. Costia aveva ragione. In linea di principio non aveva niente contro l’idea di una relazione aperta. Ed erano state non esclusive per la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme. Costia aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico ora. Sospirò. “Cosa vuoi?”  
  
Costia sembrò sollevata. “Solo che a te vada bene se continuo a farlo con Dev e questa nuova ragazza che sta all’ostello. È arrivata subito prima della quarantena.” Costia fece un gesto disinvolto con il braccio. “Non c’è nessun altro qui comunque. Stiamo solo cercando di aiutarci a superare questo caos. E, non ci sono sentimenti, nada, zilch, tra me e loro due. Lo giuro. Quello è solo per te, piccola.” Lexa la guardò, cercando ancora di processare quello che stava succedendo.  
  
Costia continuò. “E comunque, vale per entrambe.”  
  
Lexa corrugò la fronte. “Cosa intendi?”  
  
“Voglio dire, puoi fare come me.”  
  
“Cosa intendi? Non ho nessuno nei dintorni ma…”  
  
Gli occhi di Lexa si allargarono per la realizzazione, il momento in cui Costia lo disse ad alta voce. “… Clarke. Sembra figa da quello che ho sentito.” Costia le rivolse un sorriso smagliante. “Sono sicura che accetterebbe. Voglio dire, guardati.”  
  
Clarke, che si stava girando per andare di sopra, si fermò di colpo. _Porca troia. Porca di quella troia_. Cosa aveva appena sentito?  
  
Lexa usò le sue ultime briciole di forza di volontà per tenere una faccia neutra. Costia non aveva idea di quello che stava dicendo. Fece un lungo, lento respiro, prima di farlo uscire. Stava affogando. “Costia, devo andare; ho bisogno di spazio. Io… Parleremo presto.” Fece una pausa. “Ma fa quello di cui hai bisogno.”  
  
“Per questo ti amo così tanto, e non avrai niente di cui preoccuparti, donna dei sogni. Ci sentiamo, tra un paio di giorni okay? Voglio sapere se siamo ancora sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.” Soffiò un bacio a Lexa e chiuse la chiamata, ancora sorridendo sfacciatamente.  
  
Lexa si alzò tremante, le sue gambe erano come gelatina. Il mondo stava girando, e il suo cuore batteva forte. Aprì la portafinestra, entrò in cucina e si fermò di colpo. Clarke era lì in piedi, che la guardava scioccata.  
  
_Ovviamente._ “Quanto hai sentito?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 15 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57120853)


	16. Open season

Clarke fissò Lexa, senza realizzare per alcuni secondi che le aveva fatto una domanda. Lexa si aspettava una risposta, realizzò finalmente. “Uhh, l’ultima parte, dove, uhh, tu e Costia… Voglio dire, non era molto, non credo.” Si fermò cercando smettere di incartarsi con le parole. “Mi dispiace Lexa, nono lo sapevo, stavo andando su…”

Lexa alzò una mano. “No, no, va bene Clarke. Va tutto bene.” Esitò. “Io ho sentito te e Finn questa mattina. Stavo per andare a farmi una doccia.”

“Oh.” Clarke arrossì. “Wow. Okay.”

Rimasero lì a guardarsi, chiedendosi a cosa l’altra stesse pensando in quel momento.

Lexa fu la prima a rompere il silenzio imbarazzante. “Hai fame?”

Clarke annuì. “Muoio di fame, effettivamente.”

Lexa fece strada verso la cucina. Si servirono dalla pentola e si sedettero a tavola, mangiando i primi pezzi in silenzio. Finalmente, Clarke alzò lo sguardo. “È delizioso Lexa, grazie.” Fece una pausa. “Ne vuoi parlare?”

Lexa si schiarì la gola. Si sentiva ancora stordita. “Beh, non sono sicura di cosa dire. Costia mi ha proprio preso alla sprovvista.”

Clarke la guardò attentamente, bevendo un sorso d’acqua, facendola continuare.

Lexa si strofinò gli occhi, stanca. “E la cosa strana è che capisco da dove viene. È tutto un casino.”

Clarke appoggiò la forchetta. Doveva prendere la situazione con le pinze. “Sì, ma Lex, senza offesa, il fatto che non fosse sincera con te significa che… Prima ti ha tradito, e poi te lo ha chiesto.”

Lexa trasalì. Questo aveva fatto male. Annuì. “Mi sento una stupida.” Guardò il suo piatto per alcuni istanti. “Sento di averla ferita quando non mi sono voluta impegnare per un po’ e questo è quasi karma o qualcosa del genere.”

Clarke allungò la mano per stringere la sua, ignorando la sensazione nel suo stomaco quando si toccarono. “Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua Lex. Ha consapevolmente deciso di farlo. Non dovresti essere tu quella lasciata fuori.” Quattro anni era un lungo tempo per essere indecisi però. Si chiese perché, ma decise di tenersi quel pensiero per se per ora.

Lexa la guardò dritto negli occhi, improvvisamente, intensamente. “Non lo sono.”

Clarke inspirò bruscamente, sentendo un brivido correre lungo la sua schiena. Okay, l’avrebbero fatto. Avrebbero parlato dell’altra sera.

Ma poi Lexa fece cadere la testa tra le sue mani. “Dio, sono così confusa adesso.” Fece uscire un sospiro e guardò Clarke. “E tu? Come la stia passando?”

Clarke scosse il capo. Il momento era passato. Era stranamente sollevata; tutto era stato anche troppo oggi. “Lo stesso. È stata dura, fare questo a Finn. Ma non potevo andare avanti.”

Lexa annuì. Perché no? Era a causa mia, voleva saperlo, ma ora non era il momento di chiederlo.

Clarke continuò. “Siamo solo in due fasi diverse della vita, credo. Spero che un giorno lo capisca.” Non offrì altro, e caddero entrambe nel silenzio mentre mangiavano, rubandosi sguardi a vicenda ogni tanto.

Finalmente, Lexa allontanò il suo piatto. L’avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe chiesto a Clarke dell’altra sera, e cosa tutto quello significava ora. “Clarke, io…”

Il telefono di Clarke squillò, rumorosamente. “È mia mamma.” Esitò, ma Lexa annuì per dirle di rispondere. “Scusa Lex, torno subito.” Andò al piano di sopra e chiuse la porta.

Lexa sospirò. Questa giornata era stata troppo lunga. Era così pronta per la sua fine. Mettendo via i piatti, pulì la cucina. Clarke non era ancora tornata; aveva mal di testa, e si sentiva la nausea da tutta la tensione repressa. Pensandoci, non era dell’umore per parlare ora. Andò di sopra in camera sua; poteva sentire Clarke dire ad Abby di Finn; chiuse la sua porta. Si tolse i jeans e il reggiseno, e si infilò sotto le coperte in maglietta e mutande. Spegnendo la luce, rimase spesa al buio, fissando il soffitto, immaginando i suoi pensieri come banchi di pesci che nuotavano nelle vorticose correnti oceaniche. La vita era fottutamente strana ed era così persa in essa la maggior parte del tempo. Era così stanca, ma quella notte dormire non sarebbe stato facile.

Clarke finì di parlare con Abby, e tornò di sotto. Lexa non si trovava da nessuna parte; immaginò che fosse andata in camera sua. Sospirò. Che giornata pesante che era stata. E non avevano ancora affrontato l’elefante gigante che camminava per la stanza, oscillando la proboscide e strombazzando contro entrambe. Improvvisamente esausta, decise di andare presto anche lei. La vita doveva darle una pausa stanotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 16 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57169111)


	17. It takes two

Lexa aprì gli occhi e si stiracchiò, guardando alla luce che filtrava dentro. Dalla sua angolatura, sapeva che era già giornata inoltrata; guardò il suo telefono. 15:17. Wow, aveva davvero bisogno di riposare; era l’alba quando finalmente si era addormentata. Ma, era riuscita a superare questa settimana di stress mentale; si meritava un premio. Alzò le braccia e si cullò la testa tra le mani. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata pronta per parlare con Costia ancora per un po’. Conosceva Costia abbastanza da sapere che non si stava comportando così per cattiveria, ma la sua dimostrazione di egoismo era comunque difficile da digerire. Sapeva che l’avrebbero risolto, prima o poi; si conoscevano troppo bene per fare altrimenti, ma questa era comunque una situazione ridicola. Da parte sua, Lexa aveva smesso di deprimersi; la vita le aveva insegnato che non c’era tempo per quello; aveva cose migliori da fare. Costia poteva anche essere dall’altra parte del mondo, ma Clarke, Clarke era proprio lì. Ed era stanca dei loro tentativi di parlare; fino a quel momento era stato uno strano girare in punta di piedi l’una intorno all’altra e non le stava portando da nessuna parte, ma avevano cose da capire. Sentì un’improvvisa ondata di determinazione. Tirando via le coperte, andò a rinfrescarsi.

Clarke sbadigliò, girando la pagina del suo libro; era stesa sul lettino nel solarium, immerso nella calda luce del piacevole sole pomeridiano. Gryffin, che aveva deciso di stare dentro per quel giorno, era disteso sul suo stomaco, facendo le fusa rumorosamente. Gli grattò le orecchie distrattamente, una sensazione di contentezza si stabilì in lei; questo piccoletto aveva sempre saputo quando lei avesse più bisogno di lui. La seguì a casa un giorno di ritorno da un’escursione, proprio poco dopo la morte di suo padre; gli diede da mangiare, aspettandosi che se ne andasse una volta soddisfatto. Ma, si arrampicò sul suo stomaco e si addormentò, e nonostante le sue fughe lunghe anche dei giorni, non aveva mai smesso di tornare. Clarke era grata per lui; a tutti serviva un gatto custode nella propria vita.  
Cercando di non disturbarlo, prese il suo telefono dal lavolino con la punta delle dita. Erano quasi le 15:15. Lexa era ancora addormentata? Clarke stessa non si era svegliata fino a mezzogiorno, quindi poteva capire; che show di merda era stato ieri. I suoi pensieri tornarono al commento di Costia e sentì la sua faccia arrossarsi. Lexa l’avrebbe ascoltata? Solo allora, la sentì scendere le scale e andare in cucina.

“Gattordì impegnativo?” Lexa arrivò nel solarium pochi minuti dopo, masticando una banana. Era vestita per andare a correre.

“Buongiorno, dormigliona. Sì, sai com’è; lego con il mio migliore amico.” Gryffin si stiracchiò e sbadigliò, prima di scendere e correre in cucina per uno snack. “O qualcosa del genere. Come stai?”

Lexa si strinse nella spalle. “Meglio, credo. Dormire potrà non risolvere tutti i miei problemi, ma di sicuro rende alcune cosa cristalline.” Osservò Clarke per un momento. “Fai qualcosa stasera?”

Clarke finse di controllare il telefono, alzando un dito. “Fammi controllare i miei impegni…” Lexa rise. “Sembra che dovrei riuscire ad aggiungerti.” Clarke alzò lo sguardo sorridendo. Le era mancato quel suono.

“Beh, c’è questo istruttore di danza che fa delle lezioni in live dal casa sua. Di solito sono sciocche e divertenti. A volte fa arrivare ospiti a sorpresa per insegnare particolare tipi di danza e cose così.” Lexa la guardò speranzosa. “Vuoi darci un’occhiata?”

Clarke sorrise. Okay, Lexa sembrava più rilassata. E aveva ragione, avrebbe mandato via la scorsa giornata ballando. “Ci sto. Quando e dove?”

“Camera mia? Sistemo io per la live. 21 in punto, così possiamo cenare un po’ prima.” Lexa si girò verso la porta. “Oh e vestiti per impressionare. E con questo intendo la tua migliore tuta da allenamento.”  
Clarke alzò un sopracciglio, uno sguardo malizioso nei suoi occhi. “Segnato.”

Lexa sorrise a se stessa uscendo. Sarebbe stato divertente.

*******

Clarke entrò in camera di Lexa circa alle nove meno cinque. Lexa stava armeggiando con il supporto del laptop per metterlo ad altezza occhi. Aveva anche connesso la cassa bluetooth, e un orecchiabile ritmo elettropop era nell’aria. “Setup carino.” Sullo schermo comparve un countdown, intervallato da _Dance Party con Myron Stuffington_. Oh, questo tizio. Clarke aveva sentito di lui; era conosciuto per coreografie energiche e allegre e per le divertenti feste di ballo. Si girò e vide Lexa squadrare il suo outfit. Sentì i suoi occhi salire lungo le sue cosce, passando dai lati delle sue gambe fino ai suoi fianchi attraverso il tessuto, indugiando sulla curva del suo sedere per un paio di secondi, e sul suo reggiseno sportivo incrociato davanti; sapeva di starci bene. Gli occhi di Lexa incrociarono i suoi con quel mezzo sorriso; questa volta, al contrario di tutte le altre, non distolse lo sguardo; Clarke si morse il labbro e deglutì.

_Okay ragazzi, grazie per esservi uniti a noi in questo strepitoso sabato sera! Siete pronti per un party divertente e sudato? Facciamolo!_

L’inquadratura di Myron si spostò su di lui che faceva una semplice sequenza di due passi, completa con un salto alto e movimenti delle mani esagerati. Lexa aveva ragione; sarebbe stato divertente. Prima di saperlo, stavano ridacchiando rumorosamente, prendendo in giro i passi sbagliati dell’altra e cercando di tenere il passo. Clarke fu la prima e recuperare; era sempre stata un’ottima ballerina; le servirono un paio di tentativi per ottenere i passi giusti. Guardò Lexa iniziare di nuovo con il piede sbagliato, eppure riuscì a seguire il ritmo della musica con grazia. “Lex! Piede sbagliato, no, girati dall’altra parte!”

Quando la canzone finì, erano rosse in viso e ansimanti, e stordite dall’ondata di attività.

_Va bene gente, abbiamo qualcosa di speciale programmato per stasera. Se avete un compagno di danza; questo sarà extra extra, se sapete cosa intendo. Per il resto di voi, seguite da soli. Prometto che ne varrà la pena. E ora, vi presento gli ospiti di stasera, João e Ana, che ci insegneranno la kizomba!_

Le sopracciglia di Lexa si alzarono di scatto. Woah. Ne aveva visto alcune esibizioni quando visitò Angola dopo il suo incarico con i Corpi di Pace. Umm.

Clarke, notando la sua espressione, si girò verso di lei. “La conosci, Lex?”

Prima che Lexa potesse rispondere, la voce di Myron si diffuse dalla cassa. S _i sta velocemente guadagnando la reputazione come uno dei più sexy e sensuali balli la fuori, gente. Siete pronti a rendere questo sabato sera un po’ più caldo?_

Clarke guardò Lexa, che strinse le spalle sfacciatamente mentre tendeva una mano. La prese, allungandosi verso l’altra mano di Lexa e mettendosela sul fianco. Dove le parole le avevano deluse, magari la danza avrebbe aiutato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 17 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57215167)


	18. Assombração

Lo schermo cambiò su due istruttori di danza, in piedi uno davanti all’altro a circa 15 centimetri di distanza. Myron aveva cambiato a narrazione. _Okay ragazzi, la prima cosa nella kizomba è scegliere i ruoli dei partner. Di solito, ma non sempre, la persona più alta è il leader, quella che bilancia il peso dell’altro sulla pista da ballo. Scegliete il vostro ora._ Sullo schermo João alzò la mano, e fletté i bicipiti. Ana lo punzecchiò nelle costole e si piegò su se stesso, ridacchiando.

Clarke guardò Lexa, un sopracciglio alzato. “Vuoi guidarmi?” Il ghigno di Lexa si allargò, i suoi occhi luccicavano. Annuì, lentamente, si. _Successivamente, il follower. Non fatevi ingannare, come in tutte le cose della vita, il follower è quello da guardare. Se sei il follower, il tuo compito è quello di sottometterti al leader, ma solo quanto basta per liberare le tue inibizioni._ Fu il turno di Ana per alzare la mano; Fece un occhiolino ed un inchino.

Lexa si girò verso Clarke. “Sottomissione, eh?” Per un secondo, un lampo nei suoi occhi accentuò le macchie dorate in essi. Se ne andò con la stessa velocità, ma non prima di togliere il fiato a Clarke. Huh. Si riprese rapidamente. “Non farti fregare Woods. Sottomettersi è dominare.” Fece un giro su se stessa, guardando soddisfatta mentre Lexa prendeva il suo corpo avidamente.

_Okay, ora ci focalizzeremo sui passi base. State di fronte al vostro partner; e iniziate con un semplice passaggio un-due laterale. Poi ripetetelo in avanti e indietro. Fatelo prima da soli e poi insieme._ João e Ana scivolarono in una serie continua di movimenti ripetuti.

Clarke iniziò con il piede destro; e Lexa fece lo stesso. “Lex no, tu inizi con il sinistro, così andiamo nella stessa direzione. Visto?” Prese la mano di Lexa avvolgendosela sulla vita e guidando l’altra in alto finché le loro mani non furono a mezz’aria. Il movimento le portò improvvisamente a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lexa guardò in basso ai piedi di Clarke, cercando di concentrarsi. Dopo alcuni momenti, erano in sincronia, muovendosi di lato in avanti e indietro, fluentemente.

_Ora, questo è per i follower. Ci concentreremo sull’avere il classico movimento di fianchi della kizomba; sapete, quell’oscilla e ondeggia. Mettete le gambe alla larghezza dei fianchi, e piegate un po’ le ginocchia lentamente, per poi tornare su e non fermate il movimento. La chiave è un movimento continuo e controllato. Non dimenticate di alzare il coccige all’ultimo momento; è un pop super lento quello che state cercando._

Clarke aveva gli occhi puntati su Ana, mentre cercava di imitare il lento, sensuale movimento di fianchi che iniziava come un’onda nella parte superiore delle sue cosce e finiva con l’innalzarsi della pancia e un tremore lungo tutto il dietro, terminando bruscamente subito sotto la parte bassa della schiena. Provò il movimento ancora un paio di volte, tenendo il torso fermo come le era stato detto di fare, finché il suo bacino non iniziò a fluire con il ritmo seducente della musica.

_Leader, guardate il vostro partner qui; questo è il movimento che dovrete bilanciare sulla pista. Follower, se lo state facendo bene dovreste sentire l’energia salire attraverso di voi adesso._

Il movimento ondulato stava creando increspature lungo tutto l’inguine di Clarke e aspettava di sentire quell’energia di cui Myron stava parlando. Oh. Merda. La colpì come una scossa; era improvvisamente molto, molto eccitata; il movimento dei suoi fianchi era ora una mossa familiare. Guardò verso Lexa, chiedendosi se avesse notato qualcosa. Gli occhi di Lexa erano spalancati mentre guardava Clarke, e la sua bocca stava leggermente aperta. Questo, vedere Clarke trasformare il suo corpo in modi fluidi e serpentini era una delle cose più eccitanti a cui avesse mai assistito. Guardando Clarke, vide l’esatto momento in cui i suoi occhi registrarono l’elettricità che passava attraverso il suo corpo. Lexa era ipnotizzata. Clarke non era solo sexy, in quel momento lei _era_ il sesso.

_Okay ora per la parte finale, la cosa più importante e più intima della danza, e che le da questa reputazione; lavoreremo nel formare una profonda “connessione kizz”. State in piedi di fronte al vostro partner, ragazzi, lasciando circa 15 centimetri di spazio tra di voi._

Clarke e Lexa erano una davanti all’altra, guardando allo schermo per avere una direzione. João e Ana si stavano preparando per la prossima posa, guardandosi intensamente. _Okay, ora follower, entrate nello spazio del leader, tipo avvicinatevi finché non siete quasi occhi negli occhi. Se le vostre altezze ve lo permettono._

Clarke fece un passo avanti, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Lexa non era molto più alta di lei, a mala pena due centimetri. I loro occhi si incontrarono e quelli di Lexa fecero più profondi, come una foresta al tramonto. Le sue pupille erano così allargate, che avevano quasi coperto l’intero occhio; Clarke si sentì tremare leggermente; Lexa deglutì visibilmente, leccandosi le carnose labbra aperte.  
  
 _Okay, ora follower, siete vicini ma avvicinatevi ancora. Allungate il petto in avanti, così che tocchi quello del vostro partner. Se potete, fate toccare anche i vostri stomachi. Idealmente, volete sentire il vostro partner per tutto il pezzo dalla vostra pancia al petto. Se lo state facendo bene, fidatemi lo saprete, haha._

Lexa si sentì svenire quando sentì il seno di Clarke contro il suo. Erano molto più grandi delle sue, ed erano appoggiate alle sue con una leggera pressione; anche se erano separate da un paio di strati di vestiti, Lexa poteva sentire tutto di esse. Si spostò leggermente; il movimento fece sfregare i capezzoli di Clarke contro i suoi. Oh. Erano eretti. A giudicare dallo sguardo negli occhi di Clarke, aveva sentito l’attrito anche lei.

_Okay gente; è ora di sentire questo bellissimo ritmo. Ricordate, i vostri corpi sapranno cosa fare, prendetela con calma e usatevi a vicenda._ La musica si alzò. Il battito basso e inebriante riempì la stanza. Clarke inizio a ruotare lentamente i fianchi a tempo, mentre sollecitala delicatamente Lexa a muoversi con lei spingendo le cosce contro le sue. Iniziarono un lento, pulsante movimento attraverso la stanza, Lexa che guidava e sosteneva, Clarke che seguiva e ondeggiava a ritmo. Iniziarono a sentire il movimento combinato diffondersi, la connessione che condividevano fluiva come corrente elettrica tra i loro torsi. Clarke non aveva mai sentito niente del genere; l’unico punto in cui non si stavano toccando era sotto i fianchi, ed era il punto in cui tutte le sensazioni erano concentrate. Stava ansimando ora; e non era sicura di quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a sopportare tutto questo.

_E un’ultima cosa ragazzi. Per completare la connessione kizz, piegatevi leggermente in avanti per toccare la fronte del vostro partner. Con questo, io Ana e João stacchiamo; godetevi la serata._ Erano solo loro e la musica ora. Lexa si avvicinò e appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Clarke. La sensazione di avere Clarke così vicina la stava facendo andare fuori di testa. Clarke stava sudando leggermente, e poteva sentire il sottofondo muschiato del suo profumo. Fece scivolare le mani attorno alla vita di Clarke, facendole scorrere più in bacco prendendo il sedere di Clarke. I suoi sensi erano sopraffatti da tutto ciò che era Clarke; non aveva un singolo pensiero in mente. Guardando nei suoi occhi, poteva dire che lei stesse provando lo stesso. Lexa non poteva più sopportarlo. Tirò a se i fianchi di Clarke, e l’istante in cui li sentì contro i suoi, si avvicinò e connesse le loro labbra, in un bacio aspro e disperato.

Clarke mise le braccia attorno a Lexa, avvicinandola, immediatamente approfondendo il bacio, le loro lingue lottavano per entrare nella bocca dell’altra. Finalmente, si separarono, arrossate e ansimanti, mentre si guardavano negli occhi. Senza guardarci, Lexa chiuse il laptop; la stanza divenne silenziosa, caricata solo dal rumore dei loro respiri. Senza una parola, Clarke indietreggiò sul letto, tirando Lexa su di lei, mentre le loro labbra di incontravano in un altro bacio selvaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 18 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57267076)


	19. Everything goes wow

Clarke fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di Lexa, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi sotto il suo tocco, mentre la avvicinava a se, baciandola con furiosa intensità, la sua lingua in profondità nella bocca di Lexa, leccando, tirando, chiedendo. Voleva di più. Tirò verso l’alto il reggiseno di Lexa, desiderando che lei lo togliesse. Lexa si staccò dal bacio, gli occhi febbricitanti, si tolse il reggiseno e lo fece volare in un angolo con un movimento rapido. Clarke allungò le mani verso il seno di Lexa, ma Lexa le allontanò. “È il tuo turno. Toglitelo.” Ghignò, leccandosi le labbra. Clarke si sedette, appoggiandosi indietro sulle mani. “Fammelo fare.” Lexa si abbassò, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la parte superiore del seno di Clarke, su lungo il lato del suo collo, fermandosi solo per succhiare il suo punto pulsante. Per tutto il tempo, i suoi pollici tracciavano cerchi delicati sui capezzoli di Clarke attraverso il tessuto del reggiseno. Clarke stava ansimando, bocca aperta, occhi chiusi, la testa lanciata all’indietro, spingendo più in alto il suo petto. “Lexa, via. Tira… Il cazzo di coso… Via.”

Lexa la guardò con un ghigno compiaciuto; è stato facile. Clarke, alzando le mani sopra la testa, colse la sua espressione mentre Lexa le toglieva il reggiseno. Era da vedere. Sedendosi, mise le braccia attorno a Lexa, fino a che non furono petto contro petto come erano state pochi minuti prima, questa volta senza niente tra di loro. Inizio a sfregare i suoi capezzoli contro quelli di Lexa, le loro punte erette si muovevano insieme lentamente, liberamente. Lexa gemette, spingendo ulteriormente il suo seno contro quello di Clarke. Era così fottutamente bagnata, stava iniziando ad essere scomodo, ma quella sensazione era così dannatamente bella. Clarke la guardò, la sua espressione si addolcì per la pura e onesta lussuria riflessa sul viso di Lexa in quel momento; la naturale cautela di Lexa era così difficile da superare, ma che regalo una volta fatto. Clarke fu trasportata indietro ad una notte dieci anni prima, quando Lexa la guardò con una vulnerabilità simile, e le aprì in due il cuore. No, non stava andando lì, era troppo. Per ora, erano di nuovo qui, e per adesso, questo era abbastanza.

Clarke mise una mano contro la spalla di Lexa, e la spinse delicatamente indietro sul materasso. Si avvicinò e la baciò con fervore, tenendo la fronte appoggiata alla sua per un momento. Sedendosi, raggiunse i pantaloncini di Lexa, guardandola con aria interrogativa. Lexa, gli occhi vitrei, annuì senza dire una parola. Clarke iniziò a toglierli, portandosi dietro anche le mutande di Lexa. Lexa alzò i fianchi per aiutarla, e Clarke percepì un soffio del suo profumo; divino. Gettandosi i vestiti dietro alla spalla, si chinò e si tolse il resto. Scorrendo le mani lungo le gambe, lunghe e lisce di Lexa, la sentì rabbrividire sotto al suo tocco. Arrivando sotto, prese il sedere di Lexa e seppellì il naso nei riccioli scuri tra le sue gambe, inspirando profondamente. Lexa odorava di foresta dopo la pioggia; lussureggiante, umida e traboccante di dolcezza e vita. Era un profumo di cui Clarke non si sarebbe mai stancata. Diede un’occhiata al viso di Lexa; i suoi occhi erano chiusi, si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore e aveva iniziata a ruotare lentamente i fianchi in attesa. Clarke mandò giù il nodo che aveva in gola, e abbassò di più la testa, usando la lingua per spingersi tra i ricci finché non trovò il suo obiettivo. Lexa gemette. Clarke impostò un ritmo libero e serio, accarezzando la fessura di Lexa ancora e ancora con la lingua, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per premerci contro un po’ più forte; poteva capire dalle interruzioni nei gemiti di Lexa che la stava facendo impazzire. Lexa si era coperta gli occhi con i palmi delle mani, ed era persa nel suo mondo, con i brividi che le percorrevano tutto il corpo. Clarke era bagnata fradicia solamente guardando, e sentendo Lexa tremare contro la sua bocca.

All’improvviso Lexa si alzò sui gomiti e toccò delicatamente la testa di Clarke. Lei guardò su, leggermente sorpresa. Si era persa in Lexa, e nella sensazione del suo corpo. “Vicina. Sono vicina. Ma, non ancora.” Clarke si tirò su, incontrando Lexa a metà strada in un bacio. Lexa aprì le labbra e spinse dentro la lingua, gemendo. Poteva assaporarsi nella bocca di Clarke mischiata con il sapore di Clarke; la stava facendo impazzire. Alzò una mano verso la nuca di Clarke tenendola vicina e infilando più a fondo la lingua. Clarke grugnì e morse forte il labbro inferiore di Lexa. Ruppe il bacio, solo per passare la lingua sul piccolo taglio che aveva fatto. “Vieni qui.” Lexa la guidò più vicino, stendendosi sulla schiena. Clarke la guardò confusa, incerta sul da farsi. “Qui.” Lexa alzò due dita e se le batté contro le labbra. Oh. Oh merda. Clarke sentì una scossa colpire il suo clitoride quando capì cosa intendesse Lexa. Si mise attentamente a cavalcioni sulla testa di Lexa, assicurandosi di non aver bloccato delle sue ciocche di capelli sotto le ginocchia, e iniziò ad abbassarsi. Lexa affondò le dita negli ampi fianchi di Clarke e guidò la sua figa sulla sua bocca. Mmmm. Il secondo in cui la sua lingua assaggiò il sapore di Clarke, Lexa pensò al calore e alla luce, all’aria che brillava di un luccichio giallo, e al calore che la avvolgeva. Clarke sapeva di giornata estiva; com’era possibile? Affondò la lingua più a fondo dentro Clarke, volendone di più; sopra di lei, Clarke sussultò rumorosamente e gridò, la sua mano sinistra spingeva contro la testata del letto per fare da supporto, i suoi fianchi faticavano a tenere il ritmo che Lexa gli aveva creato, la mano destra stringeva più forte le dita della sinistra di Lexa. La sua lingua era a fondo dentro di lei e poteva sentirla strisciare ancora e ancora, fino a che non sentì il suo orgasmo crescere come un fiume che raggiunge il punto di rottura dentro ad una diga. Era così vicina, così vicina; Lexa era una maga con la lingua. Ma non così.

Con quello che sembrava lo sforzo di muovere la Terra dal suo asse, Clarke strinse delicatamente la mano di Lexa e si alzò dalla sua faccia. Lexa sembrava sorpresa; Clarke si abbassò e la baciò intensamente. “Insieme.” Usò il ginocchio destro per aprire ancora una volta le cosce di Lexa, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla sua gamba destra. Lexa capì e si mise mezza seduta, i suoi addominali tesi in piena mostra sotto alla luce soffusa. Clarke passò delicatamente la mano su di essi, tracciando linee dritte verso il basso fino a che la sua mano non si fermò sul clitoride di Lexa ancora una volta. Lexa, sedendosi più in alto allungò la mano destra tra le gambe di Clarke. La tirò a se, prendendo le sue labbra in un fervente bacio a bocca aperta, e, proprio quando spinse la lingua dentro la bocca di Clarke, Lexa entrò nella sua profondità con due dita in una mossa fluida. L’urlo di Clarke fu soffocato, ma un secondo dopo, Lexa sentì Clarke spingere due dita dentro di lei, a sua volta e si sentì andare a fuoco. Caddero rapidamente in sincronia l’una con l’altra, i fianchi di ognuna a spingere sempre più velocemente contro le dita dell’altra, fino a che l’aria non fu riempita da un coro costante dei gemiti e ansimi di Lexa e dalle grida di Clarke. Clarke sentì l’onda acuta del suo orgasmo salire dentro di lei, e scontrò le sue labbra contro quelle di Lexa; si staccò dal bacio quando venne più forte di quanto potesse ricordare, tenendo la fronte contro quella di Lexa, ansimando nella sua bocca, guardandola profondamente negli occhi. Lexa sentì Clarke venire contro la sua mano e un mezzo secondo dopo, stava avendo uno degli orgasmi più intensi della sua vita. Guardò profondamente negli occhi di Clarke e in quel momento non c’era nient’altro. Collassarono fianco a fianco nel letto, i petti che si sollevavano, goccioline di sudore che scendevano tra i loro seni e tra le cosce, guardandosi a vicenda, la verità era chiara da vedere l’una negli occhi dell’altra. Non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 19 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57319420)


	20. Time's gone inside out

Clarke sospirò girandosi e accoccolandosi vicino a Lexa quando sentì il suo respiro tornare uniforme. Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Lexa, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore tornare gradualmente normale. Avvolse il braccio attorno alla vita di Lexa, e alzò la testa per annusare il suo profumo alla base del collo. Era stata, francamente, una delle più intense esperienze sessuali che avesse avuto da molto, molto tempo. Sorrise beata; era bello avere Lexa qui con lei. Lexa sfregò delicatamente le unghie contro il fianco di Clarke, mandando piccoli brividi attraverso il suo corpo. Ora, non riusciva a pensare ad un altro posto in cui avrebbe preferito essere. Il pensiero le portò un improvviso calore nel petto; era questo, non è vero? Questo era il lato di Lexa che non aveva mai superato, il lato che non aveva mai smesso di desiderare, e probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non era molto sorpresa dalla sua realizzazione; era solo qualcosa che aveva sempre saputo, e l’unica cosa inaspettata era che le era servito tutto questo tempo per ammetterlo a se stessa. I polpastrelli tracciavano gli schemi dei pensieri che stavano disegnando la sua mente sullo stomaco di Lexa; ricordi dell’ultima volta che era stata stesa così con Lexa, pelle contro pelle e senza inibizioni che si gonfiassero sulla superficie della sua coscienza, e anche ora sentì una fitta per l’intensità delle emozioni di quel momento. Era stata così giovane, così pronta, così attaccata a Lexa. Sorrise tristemente pensando alla se stessa ventunenne; se avesse potuto, sarebbe tornata nel passato e si sarebbe tenuta stretta, facendole da scudo contro quello che sarebbe arrivato dopo; o se non l’avesse potuto fermare, l’avrebbe almeno avvertita che avrebbe fatto male. Molto. Per molto tempo. E tutti i sentimenti, il dolore e la tristezza, sarebbero serviti come promemoria su cosa potrebbe, o sarebbe accaduto se avesse lasciato entrare di nuovo Lexa in quel modo, anche se fossero state sedute fianco a fianco con la speranza che magari la prossima volta, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Affondò la testa nel collo di Lexa, improvvisamente insicura. Cosa aveva fatto? Era solo una ripetizione dell’ultima volta? Come poteva non esserlo? Fino a prova contraria, Lexa aveva ancora una ragazza, e l’aveva appena fatto con Clarke con il permesso di suddetta ragazza. Le aveva sentite lei stessa; era una soluzione temporanea, esclusivamente per il sesso; Lexa non le aveva dato alcun indizio che sarebbe stato più di quello. Clarke si alzò lentamente per guardarla negli occhi. Lexa le sorrise, timidamente. Clarke spinse via l’onda di affetto che le stava crescendo nel petto; cercò di non trovare adorabile che Lexa fosse timida dopo quello che aveva appena fatto a Clarke, e quello che aveva permesso a Clarke di fare a lei. No, era un semplice accordo; questa volta, Clarke non si sarebbe fatta ingannare. Passando un dito lungo il viso di Lexa, si avvicinò per un bacio lento e sensuale. Non sarebbe stata di certo l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbero fatto.

*******

Lexa sospirò, alzando un braccio indietro per massaggiarsi la testa mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Di fianco a lei, Clarke si avvicinò e Lexa istintivamente aprì il braccio per tenerla. Clarke si rannicchiò vicino a lei, il naso che cercava il punto pulsante di Lexa ancora martellante. Inspirò, piantandoci un bacio dolce e poi mise la testa sul petto di Lexa. Lexa quasi si sciolse a quel gesto dolce; fece scorrere delicatamente le unghie lungo il fianco di Clarke anche se era persa nei suoi pensieri, sentendo Clarke tremare leggermente sotto il suo tocco. Clarke. Clarke. Era sempre Clarke, non è vero? Lexa fu attratta da lei dal giorno in cui le mise gli occhi addosso per la prima volta, e la loro amicizia, e l’intensità dietro ad essa, erano solo cresciute quando si conobbero meglio. Lexa ricordò la sensazione di quando realizzò per la prima volta che sarebbe andata in una battaglia senza possibilità di ritorno per ricevere un sorriso da Clarke; mentre era stesa con Clarke tra le sue braccia, la colpì che lo avrebbe fatto anche adesso senza esitazione. Ma non andò così l’ultima volta, vero? L’ultima volta che tenne Clarke così, fu così spaventata, così speranzosa, e così pazza di lei. E guarda dove l’aveva portata; un decennio dopo, eccola qui, dopo aver corso in un gigantesco cerchio che la portò dall’altra parte del mondo, per poi ricominciare nello stesso posto in cui tutto era iniziato. Eccetto che, cosa stava succedendo tra di loro? Clarke lo vedeva solo come un semplice accordo fisico, una felice comodità con cui superare la quarantena, qualcuno con cui avere del sesso fantastico senza vincoli? Lexa sapeva che sarebbe successo di nuovo; non c’era dubbio nella sua mente su quello; la loro chimica era elettrica. Ma poi cosa? Sarebbe stata di nuovo lasciata da sola? Clarke si era dimenticata quello che era successo l’ultima volta? E Costia, che aveva reso chiaro che questa era solo una soluzione temporanea per farle andare avanti fino a che non sarebbero potute essere di nuovo insieme? Costia aveva fatto una cazzata, è vero e doveva rispondere per quello, ma Lexa non avrebbe infranto l’accordo se non fosse più stato solo un accordo fisico con Clarke? E poi come sapeva che Clarke avrebbe voluto di più? Lexa realizzò che come al solito, quando si arrivava a Clarke, era un gigantesco casino, completamente alla sua mercé, com’era ora, com’era stata, e come probabilmente sarebbe stata per sempre. Sospirò, perdendosi negli occhi blu di Clarke, brillanti di cose che non poteva leggere completamente, mentre Clarke si avvicinava e la baciava dolcemente, delicatamente.

“Mmmm. Dormirò così bene stanotte.” Clarke si allontanò, prendendo il lato del viso di Lexa.

“Anche io. Wow. Quello è stato, tu sei stata, indescrivibile.” Lexa le sorrise, sentendosi improvvisamente timida.

Clarke le toccò la punta del naso con il dito. “Oh, anche tu, fidati.” Si mise sopra a Lexa con un ghigno malizioso sul volto, sfregando la sua zona intima contro quella di Lexa. “Non lo dimenticherà per un po’, o smetterà di volerne di più.” Si abbassò per un altro bacio lento. “Grazie.”

Lexa sorrise; magari dopotutto questo era qualcosa di nuovo tra di loro. “Al tuo servizio, m’lady.” Si portò la mano di Clarke alle labbra e la baciò, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. SI spostò per fare spazio a Clarke per farla stare comoda di fianco a lei.

Clarke si alzò e scese dal letto. Prima che Lexa potesse completamente realizzare cosa stesse succedendo, aveva preso le sue cose, baciato Lexa un’altra volta, sussurrato _buonanotte_ sulle sue labbra, ed era uscita dalla stanza senza guardare indietro. Sentì il silenzioso click della porta e si avvicinò le lenzuola, rabbrividendo leggermente per la perdita di calore, anche mentre cercava di ignorare l’ondata di delusione che le stava crescendo dentro.

Quindi era così che sarebbe andata; Clarke non voleva niente di serio. Come aveva sospettato, era tornata esattamente dov’era stata l’ultima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 20 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57367636)


	21. Guess you never knew what was good for you

“Dobbiamo parlare.” Lexa entrò in cucina di domenica mattina, mentre Clarke si stava versando del caffè. Clarke annuì senza alzare lo sguardo. Non era minimamente sorpresa. Era rimasta sveglia per un po’ la notte prima, separando i suoi pensieri fino a che non vide migliaia di semi di denti di leone con la faccia di Lexa volare via nell’orizzonte mentre si addormentava. Si era pentita della sua decisione di lasciare il letto nell’istante in cui aveva chiuso la porta; rimase lì fuori con la mano sulla maniglia a pensare di correre dentro fino a che non sentì brividi di freddo sul suo corpo nudo. Una parte di lei sperava che Lexa l’avesse inseguita, presa e riportata a letto, ma non era successo. Aveva provato a reprimere quella sensazione di delusione che era cresciuta dentro di lei quando si trovò da sola. Il suo letto sembrava familiare, ma senza il solito calore; e presto realizzò che aveva già iniziato a mancarle il profumo di Lexa. O di nuovo, si corresse. Aveva iniziando a mancarle di nuovo il profumo di Lexa. Grandioso. Beh, quello almeno era qualcosa che poteva sistemare. Se Lexa non fosse stata troppo furiosa con lei. E dal tono, le cose non sembravano troppo promettenti; ma poteva cambiarle, vero? La voce di Lexa aveva una fermezza che le mandò un brivido lungo la schiena. “Certo. Ciao.” Sorrise, non essendo capace di resistere una volta guardata Lexa negli occhi. Ricordi della sera precedente la investirono con la forza di un maremoto, e poteva sentire un rossore salire verso le sue guance. La reazione fu interamente spontanea e sentì le sue labbra iniziare a formicolare in attesa di toccare di nuovo quelle di Lexa. Se le leccò, cercando di sopprimere la sensazione. Prima si parla. “Vuoi sederti in veranda? Fa più caldo oggi.”

Il viso di Lexa aveva un rossore simile. Annuì, il suo volto si allargò in un ampio sorriso in risposta a quello di Clarke. Non poteva proprio farne a meno. “Ciao. Buongiorno. Certo, arrivo tra un attimo.” Si allungò verso la credenza per una tazza; Clarke era ancora lì, a guardarla. Lexa alzò la tazza. “Prendo una tazza per me.”  
  
“Sì. Ovvio.” Clarke arrossì di più, poi uscì verso il retro velocemente. Cosa le prendeva stamattina?  
  
Lexa la raggiunse alcuni minuti dopo, girando il caffè con un cucchiaio, guardandosi intorno come pensando a dove sedersi. Clarke, notando la sua indecisione, toccò lo spazio vuoto di fianco a lei sul divanetto. Lexa si sedette senza esitazione. Quello almeno era un buon segno, pensò Clarke, girandosi a metà verso Lexa, infilando un piede sotto di se, lasciando che l’altro penzolasse liberamente dal divanetto. Bevve un sorso di tè, lasciando che Lexa iniziasse.

Lexa passò un dito sul bordo della tazza, chiedendosi da dove iniziare. Avrebbe voluto inseguire Clarke e baciarla fino al suo letto la scorsa notte, ma si era fermata. Clarke aveva fatto una scelta e Lexa sapeva infondo che lei ne era responsabile, e la doveva rispettare. Tuttavia, aveva deciso rigirandosi tutta la notte che non poteva andare avanti senza avere un’idea di cosa stesse accadendo tra di loro, e quella decisione era rimasta la stessa quando si era svegliata questa mattina. Fino ad ora, è così. Chiudendo gli occhi per mezzo secondo, decise di dirlo e basta. “Cosa sta succedendo tra di noi?” Indicò con un dito prima se stessa poi Clarke.

Clarke la guardò fermamente. Lexa aveva raccolto il frutto più in basso e fatto la domanda più ovvia, e si sentì sollevata. Non avrebbe saputo come rispondere se Lexa le avesse chiesto l’unica domanda che sapeva importasse davvero; avrebbe solo saputo come contrastarla con una molto più pesante. Quindi prese la via più facile anche lei. “Cosa vorresti che fosse, Lex?” Guardò Lexa armeggiare con il bordo della tazza.

Lexa si passò una mano tra i capelli. Merda. “Non lo so Clarke. Ieri sera è stata incredibile.” Sorrise a suo malgrado, scorrendo lentamente gli occhi lungo il corpo di Clarke, soffermandosi sui sugli occhi, le labbra, il seno. “Sei stata fantastica.” Ed _eri tutto_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si morse il labbro. “Ma devo sapere che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda qui.”

E qual’era esattamente? Clarke voleva improvvisamente urlare contro Lexa. Mi butterai per strada come hai fatto l’ultima volta? Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di ricomporsi. Procedi con cautela. “Beh, posso dirti dove sono io.” Cercò di ignorare il calore che le crebbe dentro sentendo lo sguardo di Lexa accarezzarle il corpo. Si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Ieri sera con te è stato… Come stare tra le stesse. E io, io ne voglio di più. Se lo vuoi. Ma non sto cercando altro.” Mentre diceva le parole, Clarke sentì un forte dolore al petto. Era una dannata bugiarda.

Lexa annuì, poi distolse lo sguardo, guardando le onde infrangersi sulla riva per alcuni istanti. “Okay.” Disse finalmente. Okay, prenderò qualsiasi cosa tu mi offra, perché vivere senza non è più un’opzione. Si decise a mostrare il suo mezzo sorriso fiducioso a Clarke. “Più sesso tra le stelle, posso farlo, per dare una svolta a quella parola.” Si fermò. “Non posso avere niente di serio neanche io.” Lexa non riuscì a guardare Clarke negli occhi mentre le mentiva in faccia. Fissò il caffè sperando fosse qualcosa di molto più forte, poi buttò giù il resto in un sorso. Si alzò, tendendo una mano a Clarke. “Cosa vuoi per colazione?”

Il sorriso di Clarke rispecchiò il suo di alcuni secondi prima. “Te.” Si leccò le labbra tirando Lexa su di se. Almeno avevano questo; per essere un premio di consolazione, non era poi così male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitolo 21 originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539999/chapters/57420550)


End file.
